Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. (femHarry)
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back with yet another HP and DXD cross. This time things are a little different since our protagonist is the King of the Peerage. Should be fun. Anyway, lets roll! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I like to think I'm a decent person, so when I died, I was understandably a tad confused when I woke up in the Underworld. However, since I woke up as a baby, I wasn't confused for long before I became torn over whether this was a punishment or a reward. Why? Well, I had been reborn as Laharl Gremory, a High class Devil and the heir to the Gremory branch family. See, my Dad was Zeoticus' younger brother, meaning that Rias was my cousin...as was Sona since my mother was a Sitri before marrying into the Gremory family. So there you have it. I'm a High class Devil with the stupidly high magic reserves and control of a Gremory and the water magic of the Sitri, Rias and Sona as playmates and related to two of the Devil Kings...definitely a reward!

* * *

Growing up a Devil was incredibly fun. Sure, the schooling wasn't the best thing ever, but learning how to fight, use magic and the 'true' history of the world was amazing for a mythology nut like me. Plus, getting to hang out with family members who shared my interests (Anime from Rias and literature from Sona) was fricken awesome. The only downside was that I'm god awful at Chess. Oh, I can play, but Sona blew my skills out of the water and kicked my ass regularly. I turned it right around in combat practice though.

See, while I didn't have the Power of Destruction, I had inherited an incredible amount of power and control from my Father and the Sitri water magic from my mother, allowing me to summon enough magical water to float a ship. I rarely took things that far however, preferring to fight smart rather than take the HULK SMASH! Approach. Much more fun.

Of course, Rias and Sona weren't my only friends. I also trained, hung out and generally acted like a kid with most of the other High Class Devils around my age. That did unfortunatally include Diodora Astaroth who was just as slimy and unpleasant as I was expecting, despite the thin veneer of pleasantness he wore. Or maybe its because I knew exactly what the bastard was capable of, but I digress.

Oh, and then there was Riser, who was a stuck up, misogynistic prick who made no secret of the fact he really wanted Rias, even when we were kids. Dick.

* * *

Speaking of Riser, I think that my presence is having more of an affect than I thought. Why? Well, when I turned 10, my Dad called me to his office study. I arrived to find him sat before his fireplace in a massive, wing backed armchair with a box in his lap.

"Ah, Laharl, sit down," he said as I entered.

"Whats up Dad?" I asked as I sat down.

"I called you here for two reasons," said Dad, "The first is to give you this."

He handed me the box in his lap.

"You are now old enough to start your Peerage," he said as I opened the box to reveal a chess set made of red crystal.

"Awesome," I muttered as I picked up the Queen and studied the play of red light that appeared as soon as I touched it, "So, what was the other thing?"

Dad cleared his throat, looking a tad awkward.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're aware that Lord Phenex has been sniffing around looking to create a contract between Riser and Rias," he said.

I winced.

"Intimately," I said.

I was the one Rias vented at after all.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems Venelana put her foot down about Riser being allowed anywhere near her daughter and since my brother has survival instincts, he agreed," said Dad, "However, he still wants to bond the Gremory and Phoenix houses, so…"

"Let me guess, rather than Riser and Rias, it'll be Ravel and me?" I asked.

"Yes," said a familiar voice from the door.

I blinked and turned to see Ravel stood there, a slight blush on her cheeks and shifting awkwardly.

"Um, hi," she said.

"...this is gonna be awkward," I muttered.

"Good luck," said Dad, patting me on the shoulder as he walked out.

I was completely correct. Ravel wasn't exactly my biggest fan seeing as I never hid the fact I didn't really hold Riser in high regard and, for all his faults, Riser was at least a good older brother for her. She wasn't quite as enamoured with his strength as in canon though after the idiot picked a fight with me and I proved that Phoenix immortality meant nothing when trapped in a bubble of water. Still, we were stuck and we both knew that neither Lord Phoenix nor my Uncle were likely to change their minds any time soon, so we'd have to suck it up.

* * *

Despite that rocky start however, we quickly found ourselves becoming friends, mostly thanks to necessary, but also because we actually shared a fair few interests in literature, movies and video games. Yeah, as it turned out, Ravel was the type of person who became totally different online, going from a polite and reserved girl to an absolutely ruthless tactician who managed to turn more than one online match on its head. Plus, she made one brutal Widowmaker.

It was also about this time that I recruited my first Peerage member, my Queen, and it was someone who looked to make my future matches very interesting. It was also completely unexpected and made me realize that this world might not be as cut and dry as I thought.

* * *

It started when I went to the Human world in search of gifts for Yule (Devils don't celebrate Christmas for obvious reasons, but the holiday was much the same). I was in Switzerland (teleportation circles are awesome!) looking at a rather pricey chocolate chess set and trying to decide whether or not seeing Sona's expression of her two favourite things coming together was worth the exorbitant price tag, when a quiet whimper reached my ears. I glanced around, trying to find the source. For a moment, I thought I had imagined it, but then I heard a clatter, followed by another whimper from a nearby alley. I cautiously stepped up to the dark entrance, flexing my fingers and readying a spell, just in case.

I followed the sounds deeper into the darkness until I reached what appeared to be a makeshift shelter beside a dumpster, made out of soggy looking cardboard. Considering it was currently snowing and had been for a while, I doubted the box would last much longer. As I approached, I heard stifled sobs between the whimpers and saw a pair of bare feet sticking out of the shelter. I took another step, intending to take a closer look, but as I did, my foot came down on a bit of wood hidden under the slush with a loud crack. Immediately, the person in the shelter let out a startled gasp and tried to scramble away, but only succeeded in tripping and getting themselves tangled in the sodden box and the threadbare blankets and tattered sleeping bag they apparently had inside the little shelter. I flinched as the entire mess went rolling a short distance down the alley and crashed into the wall. The occupant let out a yelp from the impact, but quickly stifled the sound.

I took a deep breath and continued forwards slowly.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said in a soothing voice as I reached the tangle and crouched down.

I gently pulled away the sodden box to reveal the person underneath. It was a girl about my age with long, messy scarlet hair that was matted with dirt and what looked like dried blood, brown eyes, one of which was covered by her bangs and fair skin that was so pale it was nearly gray under the layer of grime that covered her. She was wearing baggy and very ragged looking clothes, consisting of a pair of jeans that were at least three size to large and held up by a strand of frayed rope, a stained and yellow shirt that had once been white. She was barefoot and from the looks of things, on the verge of frostbite. She whimpered as I pulled away her box and curled up into a ball, staring at me through terrified eyes that reminded me more of a stray dog than a little girl. As she did, I realized that she was actually missing her right eye. I brutally shoved down my horror and rage at the state the little girl was in so as not to scare her.

"Hey, its alright," I said softly, slowly holding my hands up so she wouldn't panic, "I won't hurt you. Whats your name?"

"E-Erza," whispered the girl in a rough voice that sounded like it hadn't been used for a while.

"Hey Erza, I'm Laharl," I said with a kind smile, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Erza flinched.

"T-they t-told me I was a monster," she said, "T-they left me to die here!"

She trailed off and burst into tears.

" _Great going idiot,"_ I thought as I slowly moved forwards.

"Hey, don't cry," I said as I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "I can...WHOA!"

The instant I came into contact with her, I felt a massive well of power that rivaled my own. Whats more, it was entirely Human in nature, meaning that she was OBSCENELY powerful for her age. Humans, and indeed all races, tend to get more powerful with age and Erza felt like she had the power of a Human Magi many decades her senior.

"Whoa, that was...interesting," I muttered.

I blinked and shook myself. It didn't look like Erza had noticed my momentary lapse in focus in response to her hidden power as she was still crying. I hesitantly touched her shoulder again, stifling the urge to sigh with relief when I didn't get shocked. I did however realize how cold she was, although considering the fact it was 20 below, thats not really that surprising. I shrugged of my dark blue coat and draped it over her shoulders. Erza twitched and looked up at me in surprise.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because its the right thing to do," I said.

Erza sniffed and drew the coat tighter around herself, tugging up the hood to cover her face. I frowned slightly as I looked down at her. Here was a girl who was in desperate need of some help. Now, I could do the normal thing and call the cops, but that could result in her ending up in an even worse position, especially if they took her back to her 'family'. Alternatively...my hand shifted to the pocket where my Evil Pieces were hidden. She had an incredible amount of potential and my Devil instincts were practically screaming at me to recruit her. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"I have a feeling I'll regret this, but what the hell," I muttered, "Hey Erza."

The girl looked up, eyeing me from under her bangs.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked, "If you want, I can take you away from here. I can give you a family who'll love you, friends who won't ever leave you and strength enough that you'll never be hurt again."

Erza's eyes shifted to the Queen piece I was holding, confusion clear in her eyes.

"This is an Evil Piece," I said, "Don't let the name fool you though, its actually something that can be very good. With this, I can make it so you won't ever be alone again."

Erzas eyes snapped to mine.

"B-but...I'm just a useless freak," she said, "My Uncle said so. What would you want with me?"

I smiled at her while suppressing the rage I could feel bubbling in my gut.

"Trust me Erza, you are far from useless," I said, "I can sense the power and potential within you. I'd like to bring it out and help you prove your uncle wrong. What do you say?"

For a moment, Erza stared at me.

"Y-you promise I won't be alone any more?" she asked eventually.

I smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course," I said, "I'm a Gremory. For us, family is everything."

Erza stared into my eyes for a moment longer, apparently searching for any hint of a lie, before she suddenly lunged forwards and wrapped me in a tight hug, sobbing into my chest.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Dad a while later as he rubbed his eyes, "You went shopping for Yuletide presents and you ended up finding and recruiting a Queen?"

"Yep, pretty much," I said, "Although I did still manage to get the presents I was after."

I glanced back at Erza, who was clinging to my back and eyeing my Dad nervously from under her bangs.

"You don't need to be scared," I said, "My Dads a good guy. He won't hurt you."

Erza glanced at me, then slowly stepped out from behind me.

"Dad, this is Erza," I said, "Erza, this is my Father, Krichevskoy Gremory."

"H-hello," said Erza in a small voice.

Dad eyed her for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock.

"Laharl...do you know what she is?" he asked.

"Errr, a little girl with a lot of Magic?" I said.

"Well, you're half right," said Dad, "Shes actually a Witch from a prominent Wizarding Family."

I went still as a horrible thought crossed my mind.

"Which family?" I asked.

"The Potters."

" _FUCK!"_

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, you just recruited Erza Potter, the Girl-who-Lived."

Well, this is gonna be a right pain in the arse, I just know it…

* * *

"So, this is your Queen?" asked Rias as she eyed the small girl who was currently trying to hide behind me.

I'm pretty sure she still couldn't quite believe all this was happening and kept expecting me to abandon or attack her whenever she showed her powers. It had taken a good two days for her to stop flinching or hiding behind something whenever her emotions got the better of her and her magic flared out of control, something that even Devils experience before they learn proper control. Fortunately, she now had enough trust in me that she had gone from hiding from me to viewing me as a safety blanket. Now, I really don't mind, but she really needed a confidence boost, hence why I had come to the girls.

I figured, if anyone could help her come out of her shell and get some confidence, my cousins and Betrothed was a great option. Plus, Akeno and Tsubaki were also here. Considering what those two had been through at the hands of their family's, hopefully the three Queens would be able to help each other.

"She doesn't look like much," said Ravel, "Are you sure it was a good idea to use your Queen on her?"

I smirked.

"Oh yes, it most definitely was," I said, "Her magical potential is off the charts. Hell, my Queen was barely enough to Reincarnate her!"

Erza shrank further behind me as three sets of intense eyes fixed on her with calculating gazes.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Sona.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, take her shopping, do her hair, paint each others nails and talk about cute boys, just something to help her recover and get some self confidence back," I said.

THWACK!

"OW! What was that for?" I whined as Rias glowered at me.

"Hurumph," said my cousin as she stuck her nose in the air and flounced away.

I turned pleading eyes on Ravel, who just shook her head.

"Boys," she muttered, "Whatever, I'll take Erza."

She smiled in a way that made me take a few steps back.

"Besides, I really should get to know my future husbands Queen, right?"

"Errr…."

"Come on dear," she said, reaching past me and grabbing Erzas hand.

She shot me a pleading look, right before she was yanked away as Ravel dragged her after the other girls.

"Have fun!" I called, inwardly feeling a little guilty that I had inflicted the horror that was my female friends in full interrogation mode on Erza.

 **And there we go, done. Well, this is one story that went through three different incarnations. The first version had fem-Vali as his Queen, then DC's Raven and then fem-Harry...and it was originally a Buffy story...wow, that was quite the development cycle…**

 **So, we got a fem-Harry as the Queen l and an additional 13 slots (Ravel will be one of his Bishops) I have no idea what to do with. Actually, I do have a few ideas, but I'd still like to know who you lot want to see as part of Laharl's Peerage? Include any possible Sacred Gears you can come up with too while you're at it. Oh, and no, that does not mean hes going to be sleeping with his Peerage. Of course, that doesn't mean he won't...**

 **Why did I have it so Laharl is the one betrothed to a Phenex? Mostly because I've been wanting to do a story with Ravel as a paring for a while but I haven't been able to figure out a way to do it.**

 **Yes, Erza is basically Erza from Fairy Tail. Originally I was gonna have her as an Etna rip off, but this'll work better. I even have a way to replicate her Knight Magic! Hehehe, fun!**

 **Anyway, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

You know, I am genuinely amazed that I was able to Reincarnate Erza, even if it did take my Queen and was barely enough. Why do I say that? Well, not only was her Magical reserves off the charts for a Human child, but she also had, not one, but two Sacred Gears. Yeah, it took a while for anyone to figure out how in the world that was possible, but eventually Lord Beelzebub came to the conclusion that one of them had previously belonged to her Mother and had been transferred to Erza by whichever Ritual Lily had used to protect her. He was currently busy trying to figure out which Ritual Lily had used and not having much luck by all accounts. Still, he had taken the time to make Erza a replacement eye, which was nice.

* * *

Currently, I was sporting a headache thanks to my Queen's recent choice of attire. Apparently I had been right to hand her over to my female friends as they had helped Erza get over at least some of her issues and apparently taken her to someone who had given her advice on dealing with it. Now, that was a good thing, but it was clear that she wasn't completely recovered yet (of course she wasn't, it had only been a few months), but she had at least gained enough confidence that she was no longer a shivering wreck, constantly worried that she was going to be hurt because of her power. I think that might have had something to do with the training she was receiving from Souji Okita in the use of a sword, meaning that she was now strong enough to protect herself.

However, none of that was what was currently giving me a headache. Oh no, that would be because…

"Why are you wearing that armour?"

She was currently wearing a steel cuirass over her normal clothes. Erza shrugged at my question.

"I just feel more comfortable wearing this," she said.

"And I'm sure the fact that Rias gave you the first three volumes of Fairy Tail has nothing to do with it," I deadpanned.

Erza's grin was answer enough. I let out a groan and let my head drop to the table in front of me.

"Let me guess, you've also created all of Erza's armour and weapons...haven't you?"

My answer was a flash of light and I looked up to see my Queen wearing a version of the Flame Empress Armour modified for a child. Erza's Sacred Gears were the Void Armoury, which allowed her to create armour with various effects, and Sword Birth, so it was entirely possible for her to actually create Erza's entire armoury. See, despite the fact that Kiba only created swords, Erza had found that her version went way, WAY beyond that, allowing her to create nearly any bladed weapon you can think of.

"Well, at least I know that we'll be able to counter virtually anyone we fight," I grumbled as Erza switched back to her normal armour and took a sip of tea.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Grayfia.

"Pardon me Master Laharl, Miss Erza," she said, "Lord Krichevskoy has requested to see you."

I blinked.

"What does Dad want?" I muttered as I got to my feet.

We followed Grayfia through the halls of the Gremory home to my Fathers study where we found the man sat behind his desk with Sirzechs sat by the fire and a confused looking Ravel stood near the desk. At the sight of the Devil King, my confusion only went up. Considering how busy he was, Sirzechs didn't tend to be around very much.

"Ah, Laharl, Erza, thank you for coming," said Dad as we entered.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

In answer, Dad pushed three letters forwards. They were made of thick parchment and addressed in green ink. They were also addressed to me, Erza and Ravel. Erza's was expected, but why in the world had Ravel and I received Hogwarts letters? I looked up at my Father with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, so I get that Erza's got one, but why have Ravel and I?" I asked.

"That would be my doing," said Sirzechs.

I turned to the Devil King as he got to his feet.

"Despite the fact Witches and Wizards are among the weaker members of the Supernatural world, they are still a part of it," said Sirzechs, "Normally, we'd simply keep an eye on them from the outside, but their most recent Dark Lord has me worried. Recently, we have found that he made a number of deals with persons unknown in exchange for power and lost knowledge. As such, we NEED someone inside to try and get some information."

"And you think that we're the best option?" I asked.

"Well, you do have the Wizarding Messire as your Queen," said Sirzechs.

Erza grimaced at that. She was well aware of how she was viewed in the Wizarding World and thought the whole thing was utterly ridiculous. I knew for a fact that she had originally planned to tell the Wizarding World where to stick it.

"Do we have to?" she groaned.

Sirzechs gave her a flat look and she settled down, grumbling under her breath. Yeah, this was an order from the Devil King, no way we're getting out of this one.

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll have plenty of possible recruits to chose from," said Dad.

"Yeah, from a bunch of ainal retentive, stuck up weaklings who are so blinkered they don't even acknowledge Magicians as an actual thing," I muttered.

"Um, excuse me," said Ravel, a little awkwardly, "But why am I going? I mean, I get Laharl and Erza, but…"

"A couple of reasons actually," said Sirzechs, "First because I want to make sure we have multiple options, but also because of the actual reason you came here today."

Ravel looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Wha...Mother told you about that?" she stuttered.

"Actually, she told me and I made the suggestion," said Dad, "Although I'm not entirely sure that you should go through with it, its your decision."

"Um, what exactly are you two talking about?" I asked.

Ravel's face went red as she apparently remembered that Erza and I were stood there. Exactly how she'd forgotten, I have no idea, but whatever.

"U-um, well, I wanted to ask you something," she said, shifting awkwardly.

"And I believe thats my cue to leave," said Sirzechs, getting to his feet, "Best of luck kids!"

He and Grayfia vanished in a flash of light.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need it," I muttered, "So, what did you want to ask me Ravel?"

Ravel took a deep breath.

"I want to join your Peerage," she said.

I blinked.

"Eh?"

While it wasn't unheard of for Devils to join a Peerage, it was rare for a Pureblood to join anothers Peerage, mostly due to a lack of desire to be subordinate to another.

"I want to be a part of your Peerage," repeated Ravel, "I know its not something expected of Purebloods, but I'm last in line of my Family, so I doubt I'll ever become the Heir, not to mention the fact that I don't really want to be a King myself. By joining you, I can avoid that and I can always be by your side…"

She trailed off, blushing brightly. I wasn't much better and couldn't help but feel a little happy that she felt so highly of me. Apparently she'd transferred the loyalty and love she held towards Riser in Canon over to me. After a moment, I nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure," I said, "I am surprised you didn't approach me sooner about this though."

Ravel blushed.

"I-I didn't think of this until recently," she muttered.

"Fair enough," I said, "So, Bishop OK?"

Ravel smiled and nodded, taking the glowing Piece that I handed to her. There was a flash of light and I felt a new connection form between me and Ravel as a ghostly Bishop piece momentarily appeared over her. Ravel took a deep breath, her cheeks pinking slightly.

"Whoaaa, so much power," she breathed.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you," she said.

I smiled back and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"No problem at all," I said, "I just hope you don't regret it further down the line."

"Not a chance," said Ravel as she hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright kids, thats enough," said Dad, "We'll be going to Diagon to pick up your stuff on Saturday, so make sure you're ready."

"Got it," I said, "Come on ladies, lets leave Dad to his paperwork."

We ran from the room as Dad lobbed a paperweight at me.

* * *

A few days later, a Magic Circle appeared in an alleyway just of Charing Cross road and disgorged two Pureblood Devils, a Phenex, the Girl-Who-Lived and Lucifer. Yeah, quite the unusual bunch and I still have no idea why Sirzechs was tagging along.

Anyway, Dad led us down the road towards the run down, grubby looking pub that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley. Emphesis on grubby.

"Ewww, and thats an inn?" said Ravel, pulling a face at the grimy windows, "I think I'd rather sleep outside! I bet the beds here have enough bugs to eat me alive."

"Good thing we're not staying then," said Erza, "Thank Lucifer…"

Sirzechs just smirked at that. We entered the pub and was immediately assaulted by the smell pipe smoke, stale booze and vomit.

"GURK!"

Immediately, Ravel , Erza and I were forced to cover our noses with our sleeves while Dad and Sirzechs just grimaced and bore it. Quite how I have no idea considering that, even during the day, a Devil's senses were much stronger than any normal Human.

Our entrance and reaction to the smell had drawn some attention from the patrons of the pub, although I have a feeling that the large amount of vibrant red hair probably helped. However, we apparently weren't interesting enough to hold much attention, although Erza was drawing some extra odd looks due to the fact she was still wearing her armour. I think I heard one of the patrons mutter something about Mudbloods though.

Dad ignored the mutter (although I'm certain he'd heard it) and led the way through the pub and out into the back.

"Why are we out here?" growled Ravel, now looking extremely annoyed as she carefully stepped around a rather large pile of rotten veg that had fallen out of the bin.

"Hang on just a sec," said Dad, "Its been a while since I've been here...ah yes, one up, three across."

He tapped the wall with a fingertip and the entire thing started to fold out, revealing the gleaming and magical sight that was Diagon Alley.

"Welcome kids, to Diagon Alley!" said Dad, stepping to the side and sweeping his arm out.

"Not impressed," deadpanned Ravel.

"Yeah, the shopping street in Leith is so much better," said Erza.

"You only think that because that's where Heart Kreuz is," I said.

"Your point?" said both girls at the same time.

I rolled my eyes as we followed the chuckling adults down the Alley.

* * *

Naturally, our first stop was Gringotts where we discovered why Sirzechs had tagged along and that, although the Wizarding World was apparently ignorant of the fact that the Devil himself had just walked down their shopping street, the Goblins were not. The instant we entered the bank, every single Goblin stiffened and turned towards us, including those serving customers, much to the annoyance of several who looked like Purebloods, including Lucius Malfoy if the long, blond hair was anything to go by. After a moment's silence, a door at the back of the room slammed open and a hulking Goblin in bloodstained armour marched out.

"Quit your starting Maggots!" he roared in Gobbledygook, "Time is money and you're currently wasting it! I don't care if Leviathan herself does a striptease in the middle of the Hall, if you've got customers, your working!"

My face burned at that image and I couldn't help the slight perverted giggle I let out at the idea of Serafall doing anything like that. Oh, don't look at me like that! She may be my cousin but we're Devils damn it!

"Laharl…" growled Ravel warningly as Erza pinched my cheek and pulled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry, I'm back," I said, rubbing my cheek.

The tellers had all gone back to work, although the did keep shooting glances at an amused looking Sirzechs, and the armoured Goblin was approaching. He stopped in front of Sirzechs and saluted with a clenched fist to his heart.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Lucifer," he said, "How may I help you today?"

"Hello Director Ragnok, its been too long," said Sirzechs, also in Gobbledegook, "There are several things I'd like to discuss with you, but first my companions need some gold for school shopping."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow and looked the three of us over, before his gaze fell on Erza and he did a double take. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Oh, this will be entertaining to watch," he said, "The Girl-Who-Lived, a Devil of the Gremory Clan! I can't wait to see how these idiot Wizards respond to this! Griphook!"

A smaller Goblin appeared out of thin air and bowed to the Director.

"You called my Lord?" he said.

"Take these three to the Gremory Vault and Erza Potter's Trust Vault," said Ragnok, "I believe that fool Dumbledore still has her Key, so make sure that the locks are changed as soon as you are done."

"Yes sir," said Griphook, "This way please."

We followed the little Goblin out of the hall, leaving a good number of queuing patrons staring after us with a look of surprise and indignation on their faces.

"Excellent service," I said, "And here I thought you'd be short tempered and ruthless."

Griphooks smiled back at me, showing off a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Only to idiot Human Wizards, Master Gremory," he said, "For Devils, especially those of the Gremory Family, only the best will do."

"Why's that?" asked Ravel.

"Because the main Goblin City is located within the Gremory Territory," said Dad, "Not only that, but my Brother was the one who helped King Jareth set up the Vaults and magic that protects them."

He indicated to a door we were passing and, sure enough, there on the door was the Gremory Crest and I could feel the thrum of Demonic Magic in the air.

"Huh, you learn something new every day," muttered Erza.

* * *

I think it goes without saying that the Gremory Vault was stuffed to capacity with gold, even more so than Erza's Trust Vault, and it wasn't long before we were heading back to the surface and were sent on our way.

"Right then, first stop, robes," said Dad, "Then we'll get the Wands and split up to get everything else."

"Wands? Really?" grumbled Ravel.

"You'll need them if you want to fit in," said Dad.

Ravel growled and crossed her arms.

"Why did I agree to this again?" she muttered.

"Because if you didn't, you'd have to be away from Laharl for most of the year," said Erza.

Both Ravel and I immediately blushed at that and Ravel glowered at my Queen.

* * *

Our first stop was Madam Malkin's where Dad immediately sat down on one of the provided chairs and pulled out a book.

"Good morning," said an elderly and pleasantly plump witch, probably Madam Malkin, "Hogwarts is it?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Alrighty then," said Malkin, "Theres already someone in there and I'm a little short staffed at the moment, so there'll be a short wait I'm afraid. I can do one of you now however."

"Ladies first," I said, taking a step to the side.

Ravel and Erza glanced at each other and quickly did a round of rock-paper-scissors, which Erza won.

"Alright, right this way," said Malkin, leading the redhead into the back as Ravel and I took a seat.

Well, I took a seat and Ravel dropped into my lap. I wasn't expecting it, so I let out a quite whoof.

"Em, Ravel?" I said.

"Shhh."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Ravel rested her head on my chest. Instead I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist and shot a glare at my Father, who was watching us over his book and giggling quietly to himself. He ignored the glare and just send me a thumbs up.

For a moment, we sat there quietly, before the door opened with a tinkling bell, breaking the silence as a group of three entered. They were clearly a Pureblood family from the way the Mother held herself. She was a beautiful woman, with long, silver hair and was wearing light purple robes that resembled a dress. The twin girls with her were also already showing signs of being real beauties when they grew up and shared her silver hair and blue eyes.

One of the girls had the air of a reserved and shy person and had her hair cut short and held back with a purple headband. She was wearing a green skirt, a white shirt with purple shoulders and arms, purple and white stockings and white boots.

Her sister on the other hand was clearly much more eager and outgoing, bouncing on her toes with excitement. Her hair was worn long, with her bangs tied up with purple clips. She was wearing the same outfit as her twin, expect with kneesocks instead of stockings and thigh high boots.

At the sight of the twin girls, I had to do a quick double take. They looked almost identical to the Silhoueska Twins from In Another World and, unless I'm very much mistaken, the Elze look-alike was giving out a very faint signal of a Sacred Gear. Hmm, interesting…I think I should look into adding those two to my Peerage, if only for the novelty of it. Besides, if they were anything like the characters they resembled, they would be a great asset. Now, how to go about it…

The answer to that question was given pretty damn quick though as the twins mother caught sight of Dad and paused. Dad looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Ah, Yelena, its been too long!" he said.

"Hello Krichevskoy," said Yelena, "What are you doing here?"

"Why so cold?" said Dad, "I know its been a while, but…"

Yelena fixed him with a glare that could have stripped the scales of a Dragon and Dad quickly shut up.

"Fine, I'm here to help my son and his friends get their supplies," said Dad, indicating to me and Ravel.

"Hi," I said, waving at the girls as they gave me and Ravel a curious look.

"Kids, this is Yelena Greengrass, my Contracted Mage," said Dad, "And her kids, um…"

"Hi, I'm Daphne," said the more confident twin, "And this is my little sister, Astoria."

"I'm only two minutes younger Sis!" protested Astoria.

"Still younger," said Daphne with a grin.

Meanwhile, I was busy making a mental note not to expect anything based on my past knowledge of HP canon, both actual and from Fanfics. Daphne was about as far from an Ice Queen as you can get, even if she did share her look-alike's body issues later down the line. Plus, the fact the Greengrass sisters were twins was another indication that things were different.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, "I'm Laharl Gremory and this is Ravel Phenex."

The twins eyes widened.

"Y-you mean your Devils?" whispered Astoria.

"Yep," I said.

No point in hiding it, not when I wanted these two in my Peerage. Now I was close to them, I could feel their power and could gain a measure of their potential. It was a rather handy ability of those possessing the position of King. We could get a general idea of which Piece would best fit an individual. It wasn't 100% accurate, but it did at least give us enough insight into what Piece to chose. Astoria was shoe in for a Bishop, her Magical reserves were off the charts, and Daphne would make an excellent Rook. Apparently they did share more with the Silhoueska Twins than just their appearance!

A loud throat clearing drew my attention over to where Dad and Yelena were sat to see the Lady Greengrass glaring at me.

"I know that look boy," she said, "Don't even think about it."

"Hey, I'm not about to force it!" I protested, "I'd much rather have willing Servants than force them into it!"

Yelena just upped her glare and I shivered under her intense glare.

"You'd better not," she said, "Or else…"

She trailed off and I winced at the thought. The fact she was leaking Magic and enough Killing Intent to make Grayfia proud didn't help. Fortunately, the KI was cut off a moment later when the curtain to the fitting area was suddenly thrown back and an angry looking girl with platinum blond hair stormed out, red faced and clearly angry if the frankly obscene amount of magic leaking out of her was anything to go by. She flung the door open, stomped out and slammed it behind her hard enough to shake the glass in its frame.

"What was that all about?" asked Ravel.

"Good question," I said, "Um, Erza? Whats going on in there?"

"Oh, nothing, just a...friendly conversation," called my Queen back, although I could clearly hear a slight tenseness to her voice which I had last heard during a conversation with Riser when he had made a few suggestive comments about Rias.

It meant that she was extremely angry and barely holding back on the urge to introduce something sharp and pointy to someone's squishy and I glanced at one another. Well, it seems that Erza already has someone she doesn't like and school hasn't even begun! This...could end badly…

 **And done. A nice, long chapter here and we even got to meet the next two members of Laharl's Peerage.**

 **Yes, I made the Greengrass sisters twins and did made them walking references. Trust me, I am far from done. Those two are basically the same as the Silhoueska Twins, right down to their abilities.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who the girl who stormed out could be...hehehe, I bet folks can guess! I also bet that they can guess what I'm doing with her.**

 **The Goblins being in the Gremory's pocket is a boiled down version of an idea I had previously where the Gremory Family basically owned most of Diagon...but I scrapped it because that was too much. Oh, and yes, the Goblin King is that Jareth. Whether or not he'll be making an appearance is up for debate, but I am tempted to have him show up to sing at the Ball, if only so there's some decent music.**

 **And I'll sign out here, mainly because I'm going to laugh myself silly at this rate...don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Fortunately, other than whatever had been going on behind the curtain to get Erza so worked up, the remainder of the time in Madam Malkens went without incident. I do think that Malkin was glad to see the back of us (especially Erza) once we left if the frazzled look of relief on her face when we left was anything to go by. I made sure to slip one of my Summoning Flyers into Daphne's pocket on my way out. I think Yelena spotted me if the glare she shot my way was anything to go by, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Our next stop was Ollivanders, who took one look at our group and locked the door with a flick of his wand.

"I don't think you want anyone walking in on this," he said by way of explanation, "Devils cannot use a normal wand without it burning out almost immediately, so I'll need to make you special ones using your hairs and a type of Demonic wood. Lets start with you Mr Gremory."

I shot a confused look at my Dad, but he just nodded, so I shrugged and pulled a crimson hair from my head.

"Here," I said, handing the strand to the Wandmaker.

"And as a Gremory, your wand will be made of Rosewood," said Ollivander, "Now then, Miss Phenex, if you please?"

"Um, how do you know which Clan we're part of?" asked Ravel as she handed over one of her blond hairs, "You're not a Devil...right?"

"I am not," said Ollivander, "I am simply a very knowledgable old man. Your wand will be made from Ash."

We glanced at each other, neither of us entirely satisfied by that explanation. However, Ollivander had already turned to Erza and paused.

"Ah, Miss Potter," he said, eyeing her up and down, "Very interesting...it seems only yesterday your Mother was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander moved closer to my Queen, staring right into her eyes as he spoke.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Err, OK," said Erza, backing up a few steps, "OW!"

She winced as Ollivander stepped back with a long, red strand between his fingers.

"A certain...acquaintance of mine wants you to have a particular wand," said Ollivander as he moved back to his counter and placed Erza's hair with the other two, "However, despite what he might think, he cannot affect a Wand's decision. I do not believe that the wand in question will bond with you and even if it did, it would burn out the first time you tried to cast a spell."

I narrowed my eyes. That didn't sound good. Guess Dumbledore would be trying to get Erza away from me this year. Well, I'd like to see him try! No one hurts one of my Servants and gets away with it!

"Um, Laharl…" said Ravel.

I blinked and quickly reigned in my Magic, which was flaring slightly at the thought of Dumbledore doing anything to hurt my Queen.

"Sorry," I said.

"Not a problem young man," said Ollivander, "My Shop is warded against any Magic below one of the Top Ten, so unless Lucifer himself starts throwing around attacks, no one outside will feel anything. And if that happens, we'd have more important things to worry about, no?"

We all chuckled weakly at the idea.

"Anyway, your Wand will be made from Elder wood."

I blinked. Well, that was interesting…

"How long is this going to take?" asked Ravel.

"Give me a moment and…"

There was a flash of light and Ollivander turned around with three wands in his hands. The first was a deep red colour, nearly matching my hair, and was carved with a pattern of rose thorns, ending with the Gremory crest around the bottom. When Ollivander handed it to me, the carvings lit up and crimson sparks shot out the end.

Ravels wand was just a beautiful, made of a white wood that was carved with delicate feather patterns that, like mine, joined together to form the Phenex crest on the handle. Even Ravel couldn't hide her awe as she took the beautiful wand and it released a shower of red and gold sparks.

Erza's wand was made of black wood and was carved in such a way that it resembled a very small sword blade, with the handle carved to resemble a Queen piece and marked with the Gremory crest. When Erza took it, it released a shower of steel gray sparks.

"How in the world did you do that?" asked Ravel, staring down at her wand in shock.

I concurred. Considering the detail of the carving, it should have taken a couple of days at least to get all three wands done. Ollivander just smiled mysteriously.

"And that my dear is my little secret," he said, "Now then, off you go."

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," said Dad, handing over a bag of something that I'm pretty sure wasn't gold.

"No trouble at all," said the Wandmaker, "Tata!"

We left the shop and stopped outside.

"Right, next job, trunks so we can actually put the stuff somewhere," said Dad.

"Couldn't we just send it home?" asked Erza.

"Not unless you want to be ousted as a Devil before you even get to Hogwarts," said Dad.

Erza looked tempted, but sighed and slumped.

"Fine," she mumbled.

* * *

With that, we headed to the Trunk shop where we each bought a multi-compartment trunk with an auto-shrinking charm and a featherlight charm to carry the huge amount of shit we were no doubt going to pick up. I also shelled out for an enchanted bookbag with similar enchantments as a gift for the girls. After that, we headed off to pick up stationary, potions supplies and a copper cauldron as Dad said the pewter ones still contained lead and contamination sounded like a horrible idea. We also went to pick up a telescope and I was pleasantly surprised to find that the shop sold Muggle style telescope in addition to the traditional ones. The shopkeeper told me that Muggleborns who knew there stuff tended to buy the former and Purebloods tended to buy the latter, although they were basically the same. Needless to say, we bought the new style.

* * *

The next stop was the Bookshop where we all got the assigned books (with Ravel muttering to herself about how utterly useless they were compared with her own Magic. As a Bishop, she did have a lot of pride in her Magic, even if she had only been one for about a week), before splitting up for a look around to see if we could find anything of interest. Instead, we found a section dedicated to the 'Erza Potter' childrens book series. Out of morbid curiosity, I picked it up and had a quick flip through, only to be forced to drop it as if it had been dipped in Holy Water as my inner literary nut was nearly physically sick from the sheer lack of spelling, grammar or even a basic understanding of how to build a narrative.

"That bad?" asked Ravel as Erza glared at the books as if she was contemplating setting them all on fire.

"Worse," I said, "I think they actually might be more poorly written than Twilight."

Ravel went pale at that and swallowed thickly.

"Lets move on," she said.

"Good idea," said Erza.

We split up, each wandering into different sections of the store. I headed into a section for second hand books, idly flipping through a few different ones, not finding anything particularly useful. That is until I found a small, unassuming book bound in blue leather. It didn't have a title, but it did have a Magic Circle on the front, a Magic Circle I recognized as being for Norse Magic. Curious, I opened the book, only for my eyes to bulge in utter shock as I read the name of the author in the cover. Gondul, one of the most famous Magicians on the planet and a very powerful Valkyrie. You know, Rossweisse's grandma? Yeah, her. A spellbook written by her was worth its weight in Mythril, never mind Gold, so what in the world was it doing shoved away in the corner like this?! Stupid fucking Wizards have no idea what they have.

That observation was proven when I took the book to the counter and was charged three knuts for it.

"Whats with you?" asked Erza as I joined my companions, shaking my head and muttering about idiotic Wizards.

In answer, I handed her the book and Ravel looked over her shoulder as she opened it and read the author's name. There was a moment's silence, before both girl's eyes went wide.

"L-laharl, how much did you pay for this?" stuttered Ravel.

"Three knuts," I said.

Ravel slowly turned her head to me, eyes still wide.

"You mean this...priceless book...cost you less than a bar of chocolate?" she said weakly.

"Yep."

Ravel let out a whimper and slid down the wall, looking completely poleaxed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," said Erza, "Wizards are morons. Why are we here again?"

"Because Sirzechs ordered us to be," I deadpanned.

Erza let out a growl and handed me back the book.

"So, did you two find anything interesting?" I asked.

"Not really," said Ravel, "So, what now?"

"Now you lot can go explore on your own," said Dad as he walked up to us, "We've got everything you need, so go nuts. Just avoid Knockturn Alley unless you use something to conceal your identity. Even for Devils, that is not the sort of place you want to be caught out in."

"Got it," we all said and split up.

Dad immediately headed off...somewhere, while Ravel and Erza went off together in the direction of some shops that looked like the sort of place men wouldn't visit without some serious arm twisting or a birthday was coming up. I meanwhile picked a random direction and started wondering in it, occasionally pausing to check something in a window, not that there was really anything that interesting.

"Trash...rubbish...why would someone even want a sofa that ugly...unconscious girl...wait…" I paused at the last one and walked back a few steps.

Sure enough, laying on the ground in an alleyway between two shops that I'm pretty sure lead into Knockturn was a girl with blond hair done up in a ponytail, although it was currently coming out and most of it was splayed across the ground. She was wearing a red leather jacket and denim short shorts that did an excellent job of showing off her gorgeous legs that were toned in a way that clearly showed she knew how to take care of herself and a pair of walking boots. I quickly shook off the surprise of seeing such a Mundane looking girl splayed out in the entrance to such a Dark place and quickly moved over to check on her. Hey, I may be a Devil, but that doesn't mean I have to be a bad person.

"Hey Miss, are you OK?" I asked, crouching down next to her and shaking her shoulder.

"Urrrg," groaned the girl as she stirred, "Hunmjmm…."

"What?" I said, leaning closer, "I didn't hear that…."

GROWWWWWWLLLLL!

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sudden loud growl that answered my question perfectly without her having to open her mouth.

 **I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to end this here. Well, this was an eventful chapter, wasn't it!**

 **Not only did our heroes get their Wands, but there also rather unique. I actually wanted to give Ravel a wand made from the wood Phoenixes use to make their nests/pyres in legend, but I couldn't find any. So, I resorted to the pun.**

 **I actually planned to have them run into Hermione in Flourish and Blotts, but I couldn't figure out a good way to do it, so she'll have to keep until the Hogwarts Express. I did get one thing out of the way though, Laharl stumbling onto a book of Norse Magic. Someone will be using that in the future!**

 **And we meet another character who will be joining Laharl's Peerage very soon! I wonder if anyone can guess who she is. Heres a clue. Shes technically a crossover character, although shes not the actual character. She is however related to a certain pair of siblings who would probably cause absolute chaos if they decided to show up in the Wizarding World, particularly her younger sister. Oh, and she was also suggested by Gawain-Knight of the Sun. Thanks mate!**

 **And with that, I am done. Please don't make any comments about how I need to stop starting new stories because believe me, I know. To bad my Muse seems to have ADHD and a constant sugar high. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

SLAM!

"AHHH, that hit the spot!" said my current companion as she slammed her now empty plate down on the table.

Her tenth plate. Sometimes being a nice guy is murder on the wallet…

"Glad you liked it," I said as I tried to resist the urge to cry at my newly emptied wallet.

The fact Tom currently had gallion signs in his eyes and was rubbing his hands together eagerly certainly didn't help.

"Yeah, thanks for that kid!" said the girl with a grin as she chewed on a toothpick and took a deep swallow from her cup.

Now she was no longer flat on her face or covered with a plateful of food, I could finally get a good look at my impromptu companion. She was an attractive girl who looked a little older than me, probably about 14, with long blond hair that was currently tied into a messy ponytail and blue eyes. As previously mentioned, she was wearing a red leather jacket and short shorts that were getting her a lot of disapproving looks from the other patrons, not helped in the least by the fact her jacket was left open, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a white tubetop. However, her lack of attire only allowed me to confirm that this was a girl who did not shirk from physical work, not when her entire body was covered in toned muscle that I could tell came from intense training in the use of a sword.

"So kid, your a Gremory, right?" asked the girl.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

"I can tell you're a Devil from your aura," she said, "And the only Devils I know of with that colour hair are the Gremory's."

I frowned. While it was true that some Wizards could sense auras, it was usually those who acknowledged and understood the Supernatural world as a whole. However, this girl didn't feel like a Wizard at all. In fact, she felt positively mundane. That meant that she had to be either suppressing her power or using something other than Magic to sense me. I was leaning towards the latter since this girl seemed way to straightforward to try and hide her power. Still, I didn't really have any reason to lie, so I nodded.

"Thats right," I said, "My name is Laharl Gremory, its nice to meet you."

The girl snorted.

"Don't bother with false manners with me kid," she said, "I know your likely not to pleased with me right now. I did just eat you out of your wallet after all."

My eye twitched and she grinned at the reaction.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm no one much," said the girl, "Just an embarrassment to my Family because I lack both Magic and the ability to use a Holy Sword."

"I meant whats your name," I said, doing my best not to freeze her in a block of ice, although that point about lacking the ability to use a Holy Sword was rather interesting.

"Oh, that I can tell you," she said, "My name's Mordred. Mordred Pendragon."

My eyes widened slightly. Now I know why she looked so familiar! She was almost identical to the Saber of Red, although she obviously wasn't a Servant of any kind. That probably meant she was Arthur and Le Fay's sister.

"I see, so your from the House of Pendragon?" I muttered.

"Formally," corrected Mordred, "My Dad kicked me out and struck me from the records after I failed to bond with a Holy Sword. Apparently, he has no use for a 'powerless' child."

She scoffed.

"Shows what the old bastard knows considering I stole this from right under his nose."

She snapped her fingers and a beautiful red and silver sword appeared in her grip. I eyed the weapon with interest. It was a Demonic Sword and a powerful one at that.

"Beautiful, isnt it?" said Mordred, catching my look, "This is Clarent, also known as the Anti-Holy Sword. Its been in my Family for generations, but they've never used it because its Demonic in nature. Idiots."

"I'll say," I said, "What can it do?"

Mordred grinned.

"This baby has the power to counter any Holy Sword its used against," she said, "Normally, its just a very powerful Demonic Sword, but when used against a Holy Sword, it will take on the same abilities as that blade. Not only that, but its aura can be used to seal the abilities of a Holy Sword, if the wielder is powerful enough."

My eyes widened at that and I nearly started drooling. The thought of a weapon that can counter Holy Swords so perfectly...well, it was a damn gold mine! Now I know why the Pendragon's kept this sword sealed away! If that thing fell into the hands of the Underworld, they'd have the perfect weapon against the Holy Swords!

"Ohh, so I take it you like what you see?" asked Mordred.

"Oh most definitely," I said, ignoring the double entendre.

"Well then, how about a trade," she said, "I want to prove my bastard of a Father wrong and beat my Brother fair and square. However, even with Clarent, I don't stand a chance against Arthur right now. If you can get me in touch with a teacher and allow me the chance to fight my Brother, I'll join your Peerage, right here and now."

My eyes went wide and my lips twisted into a demonic grin. Ohhh, that was fricken perfect! I was almost certain that I could convince Souji to take Mordred under his wing and he was one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live and allowing her to face Arthur was easy. Hell, if things continued as they were, we'd most definitely meet him after the Three Factions made peace, more than enough time for Mordred to improve. Still…

"Are you sure?" I asked, "You know that if you become a Devil, you'll be mine forever, right?"

Mordred snorted.

"Kid, if you get me my revenge, I'll let you screw me in the streets," she said.

I tried to suppress my blush at that. Well, you don't get more sure than that.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

Mordred shrugged as Clarent vanished, eyeing me up and down as she did.

"Too bad, I reckon you'll be a damn fine catch in a few years," she said.

This time, I did blush. Christ, this girl was going to be the death of me at this rate! And I'd known her for all of an hour!

"Alright, enough with trying to give me high blood pressure," I said, waving a hand, "I'll take you in. My Queen is already being trained by Souji, so I have no doubt that he'd be willing to take you on at the same time."

Mordred's eyes went wide.

"W-wait, you mean Souji as in Souji Okita?!" she gasped.

"Yep, hes in my Cousins Peerage," I said, "He doesn't have a lot to do at the moment, so he tends to train the Gremory Knights and those who want to use a sword….glumph!"

I was cut off by Mordred lunging across the table and kissed me full on the lips.

"Get him to teach me and you can do anything you want with me!" she gasped as she pulled back.

"Hurrggg," was my extremely intelligent response.

Its times like this when I am both extremely glad and utterly annoyed that Devils mature faster than Humans. Despite the fact I was technically eleven in Human terms, for Devils, that was the age when puberty kicked into high gear. Combine that with my adult mind from my reincarnation and the fact that Mordred was pretty damn cute meant that I was...reacting to her being in my lap. Apparently, Mordred felt it because she smirked and shifted slightly.

"Ohh, very nice," she purred, "If this is what your packing now, you can do annnn~yyyything you want with me in a few years."

I shuddered at the way she drew out the word anything and, with great difficulty, tried to muster the will to push her off before…

"LAHARL!"

I blanched as a familiar voice reached my ears and I turned my head to see a red faced and clearly pissed Ravel stood a short distance away with an equally ticked Erza next to her.

"R-Ravel!" I gasped, "T-this...isn't what it looks like!"

Unfortunately, my already weak excuse was rendered even more useless when Mordred wrapped her arms around my head and dragged my head into her bust. Normally, I'd enjoy the feel of the soft pillows against my head, but the aura of Killing Intent being put out by both my Queen and Betrothed was putting that idea on a permanent standby.

"Who are you supposed to be shorty?" asked Mordred, eyeing Ravel up and down, "Some sort of Princess?"

I cringed as Ravels KI spiked and Mordred turned her gaze on Erza.

"And you...a cosplayer? Whats with the armour?"

By this point, I was sweating buckets. Yeah, this wasn't going to go well. I started struggling to try and put a stop to this before it blew up, but Mordred just tightened her grip.

"I don't know who you think you are," said Erza tightly and I could imagine that she was moments away from drawing her sword, "But I strongly suggest that you release our Master before you get hurt."

"Master huh?" said Mordred and I could already tell she was about to say something inappropriate from the tone of her voice, "Aren't you two a little young for that sort of thing?"

There was a moment of silence, before both Ravel and Erza started spluttering out protests and I had no doubt that they were as red as I was. Fortunately, Mordred released me from her grip in favour of bursting out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, YOUR FACES!" she crowed, "PRICELESS!"

"Grrr, you….!" snarled Ravel, still red faced from anger and embarrassment as she took a step towards Mordred.

"Alright, thats enough, all three of you!" I said as I regained my breath and got my blush under control.

"Wha...but Laharl…" said Ravel, before I cut her off with a look.

"Don't say it," I said, pointing at Mordred, "Now, all of you, kindly keep your tempers and don't blow up the pub."

I fixed both Ravel and Erza with a meaningful look. My Bishop/Betrothed huffed and crossed her arms.

"Who is this hussy anyway?" she asked.

"This is Mordred Pendragon," I said, making both girls eyes widen at the mention of the famous family, "Mordred, this is Erza Potter, my Queen, and Ravel Phenex, my Bishop. I suggest that you ladies start trying to get along."

"What, why?" asked Erza, breaking off her glare at Mordred in favor of looking at me in confusion.

"Because Mordred will be joining us as my Knight," I said flatly.

There was a moment's silence, as both Erza and Ravel stared at me in disbelief, before turning their stares on Mordred, who grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck again.

"HUH!?"

 **And with that, I'm done. A tad short, but considering I've written four chapters in the space of a day, I really don't think you lot can complain...man, I need a break…**

 **So, the girl in question was indeed Mordred...unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, her personality isn't like the one from Fate. Instead, shes crude, rude, stab happy enough to fit in with Vali Team and has a massive chip on her shoulder regarding her brother. Oh, and shes also rather forward in her intentions to get into Laharl's pants. Yeah, shes gonna cause some problems down the line. She won't be joining them at Hogwarts though, although she will still make appearances regularly.**

 **So, what do you think of my version of Clarent? I thought it was rather appropriate for a character like Mordred, who is the counter to the King, to wield a sword that can counter Holy Blades. Plus, it gives him a major trump card.**

 **And with that, I am done. Nothing left to say, other than don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Despite the rocky introduction, Mordred quickly settled into her new life as a Devil and carved out a place for herself in my, admittedly small, Peerage as the big sister of the group...admittedly, she was a big sister who regularly teased the rest of us to the point where we resembled tomatoes and her lack of brain to mouth filter and dress sense drove my Mother spare, but she and Erza quickly hit it off as fellow sword nuts and students of Souji. I also got a good number of congratulations over recruiting such a valuable Piece and even more offers to trade. However, I didn't need to refuse them because Mordred told them all where to stick it...literally. She also proved that she cared precisely zilch for what anyone thought of her when she met Diodora and called him out for the slimy rat he was. Nothing had come of it and the rat had laughed it off, but it was still funny.

* * *

On the other hand, while Erza had made friends with Mordred, Ravel was still pissed. She wasn't directly antagonistic towards Mordred, but she did become a lot more affectionate around me, especially when the Red Swordswoman decided to make me blush, usually by hugging me to her chest or making a sexually charged comment. I think Ravel was trying to mark her territory, although she was wasting her time, as was proven when Ravel confronted her about her behavior around me and Mordred had responded by laughing at her.

"Look blondie, I don't know where you got the idea that I'm trying to steal Laharl from you," she had said, "True, I think hes damn cute and will definitely be taking him for a ride in a few years…"

(Incidentally, that comment got both me and Ravel blushing)

"...But I honestly don't care that he'll probably have others. I know you're the Alpha gal around here, I just don't care."

She grinned.

"Besides, having more join the party is only gonna make it more fun. Hell, if we could get Erza in on it as well…"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Ravel, clapping her hands over her ears and running from the room, face the same colour as my hair.

"That was mean," I said.

"Eh, don't care," said Mordred, "I meant what I said. Allllll~ of it."

I shuddered as she rubbed her cheek against mine. Good god I'll be glad when we go to Hogwarts and I can get away from her for a while!

* * *

Speaking of which, a few days before we were due to go, I got my Peerage together to do a quick briefing. Mordred technically didn't need to be there since she wouldn't be tagging along (due to finding learning any magic that didn't help her swordsmanship a waste of time), but she insisted on coming along. Probably so she could try to rile up Ravel by using me as a plushy. Normally I wouldn't stop her (mainly because she tended to wear either the outfit I met her in, minus the jacket or else the red gear she wore under her armour. Oh, don't give me that look! I may not be as bad as Issei, but I'm a Devil and a red blooded male!), but since I needed everyone to focus, I put a stop to her attempts by telling her to sit on the sofa. She did so, although that didn't stop her from pouting.

"Right, since we'll be going to Hogwarts shortly, I feel that I really ought to give out some warnings before we do," I said, "First up, try to keep the fact we're Devils quite. While there's little they can actually do to us due to their own laws, it'll become a right pain in the neck if they do find out. That does not mean you can't protect yourselves if anyone tries anything."

"Is that likely?" asked Ravel.

"Probably not, but you never know," I said, "Death Eaters and their sprogs aren't known for their intelligence after all."

"Point taken."

"This next one is mostly for Erza," I said, fixing my Queen with a serious look, "Out of all of us, you need to be the most careful. You may think your fame and how the Wizarding World view you is stupid, but don't forget that there will be people out to try and use you."

"Don't worry Laharl, I know," said Erza, "I'm not going to let anyone get one over on me."

I nodded.

"Good," I said, "Just remember that we can help if you need it."

"Yeah, and I'll come slice anyone who tries anything to ribbons," said Mordred with a grin as she slung an arm over Erza's shoulders, "No one fucks with my friends and gets away with it!"

"While I don't approve of putting it so crudely, I agree," said Ravel, glaring at Mordred, who just stuck her tongue out.

I hid a smile at the interaction between the three girls. It was nice to see them getting along, despite the rocky start.

"One more thing," I said, "This is just an add on, but I want everyone to keep an eye on Dumbledore and avoid being along with him at all costs."

"What? Why?" asked Ravel, looking confused, "Hes just the Headmaster...right?"

"Yes, but he's also spent the past 50 years being treated as the Second Coming by the Sheep of the Wizarding World," I said, "Not to mention, I'm pretty sure that it was him who asked Ollivander to make sure you got a particular Wand Erza, not to mention the fact he had your Key and has made no attempts to return it since the arrival of your letter. I may be being paranoid, but I'm worried that he might try something to control the Girl-Who-Lived for his own ends."

Erza grimaced at her unwanted title, but nodded.

"I understand," she said, "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Make sure you do," I said as I sat back in my seat, "You girls mean the world to me. I don't want to see any of you get hurt."

Ravel and Erza immediately went red and ducked their heads in embarrassment.

"I-I need to go finish packing," said Ravel, getting to her feet and quickly hurrying out of the room.

"And I need to...um, polish my sword," said Erza, just as quickly, following the Bishop and leaving Mordred and I alone.

The Red Knight snorted.

"Very smooth Casanova," she said, although I could see a slight flicker of envy in her eyes.

"You know that you were included in there as well, right?" I said calmly, "We may have only known each other for a short time, but you're still a part of my Family. That means you're as valuable to me as Ravel and Erza."

Mordred's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks pinked, before she visibly suppressed her embarrassment and plastered a cocky grin on her face. Before I could react, she vanished with a Knight's speed and reappeared behind me on my chair, wrapping her arms around me.

"Careful kid or you might make me think you care," she said, poking my cheek.

"Good, because I do care," I said, catching her hand, "Or did you forget that I'm a Gremory? To me, family is everything and my Peerage is my family as surely as my Parents, Rias and Sona."

I got to my feet.

"You can keep this tough girl act up for as long as you want, but it won't change anything," I said, smiling at my Knight, "Now you're my Knight, you are my Family and that means I'll always be there for you. And I know the girls will do the same."

Mordred stared up at me, wide eyed and red cheeked. It was obvious that she genuinely wasn't expecting that and I had to wonder what her family had put her through. Despite her tough, no nonsense and wild persona, it was plain to see that a lot of that was really just a mask to try and keep people away and hide her pain. I have long believed that Gremory Devil's instinctively pick damaged individuals for their Peerages, good people who have been shat on by life and are in desperate need of a hug. With the possible exception of Sirzechs' Peerage, which was created to counter Rizevim, that theory held true for most of the individuals in both mine and Rias Peerages. I wasn't sure about our Fathers though. On the other hand, I really didn't mind. Like I said, the people we took in are those who have been shat on by life, but were still fundamentally good people and Mordred was no exception.

I smiled and pulled the still stunned Mordred into a hug, our current height difference meaning her head was pressed against my head.

"Don't ever forget that," I muttered, before kissing her on the head and leaving the room, leaving her to sort herself out alone.

* * *

A few day after the meeting, the day of our leaving finally arrived and Mum and Dad joined the four of us as we headed to the World of the living so they and Mordred could see us off. My Mother looked a lot like Sona (well, actually, she looked like Sona's Mother, but thats mostly semantics), with long, black hair and violet eyes she'd passed onto me. She wasn't as curvaceous as some Devils, but still had a pleasing form and her soft smile and gentle manner endeared her to virtually everyone who had ever met her, even Mordred who actually listened to her on occasion...so long as it didn't involve her dress sense. No one questioned her dress sense.

We appeared in an alley a short distance from the station and headed across, looking just like a normal family heading out for the day or to see kids off to school...mostly. Erza was still wearing her armour and was attracting some attention, as was Ravel's elaborate dress, but compared with some of the outfits the Wizarding World thought were normal for Mundane Humans, we looked positively normal. Plus, an application of Demonic Power got people to pay less attention to us. As such, it didn't take us long to reach the Barrier, heading through it just as a loud voice started shouting something about Muggles very loudly.

I have to admit, seeing the Hogwarts express in person for the first time was...underwhelming. Maybe because the Underworld transit system is so much more impressive, or maybe it was overhype, I'm not sure. Apparently Erza and Ravel agreed with me if their quite scoffs were anything to go by.

"Well, this is goodbye for a while," said Dad, "Be good kids and...try not to kill anyone."

"No promises," muttered Erza.

"Now now Erza, I'm sure it won't be that bad," said Mum, "Just try to remember that anyone who looks to your fame instead of you is an idiot and not worth your time."

Erza nodded and accepted a hug from Mum, before she hugged me and Ravel goodbye and stepped aside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back," said Mordred awkwardly as she stepped up.

Ever since our conversation, she had been quiet and awkward around me. I hope she got over it soon, I almost missed the old Mordred.

"Actually, we'll probably be back sooner than you think," I said, "We can teleport home whenever we want with our Circles after all."

"Oh...right," she said, "Um...I guess I'll see you then…"

She turned and speed walked through the Barrier, brushing past a dark haired mother and son duo as she did. I stared after her, a genuine spark of worry appearing in my chest.

"Don't worry Laharl, I'll talk to her," said Mum kindly, "I think she just needs some time to come to terms with the idea of having a proper family and not one that treats her like trash."

"Thanks," I said and gave her one last hug before following my Queen and Bishop onto the train.

* * *

Considering it was still early, it didn't take long for us to find an empty compartment to claim. The moment I sat down, Ravel took her now customary place in my lap, while Erza sat across from us and pulled a sword and whetstone out of thin air.

"Is that really needed?" asked Ravel as Erza began to sharpen her sword, "I mean, you do make them, right?"

Erza shrugged.

"Not really, but Souji-sensei taught me the importance of sword maintenance, so I try to keep my skills up, just in case I ever need them," she said, "Besides, it's calming for me."

"Fair enough," said Ravel as she settled back against my chest as I summoned a book from my trunk to read.

We settled into a companionable silence for a while, before it was broken shortly after the trian started moving by the door opening to emit, not Ron as I was expecting, but instead a boy with short, spiky black hair in black trousers, trainers and a black shirt under a white jacket with fur around the collar.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked, "I don't feel like sitting on my own.

"I don't mind," I said, inwardly wondering who this was and why he looked so familiar, "Girls?"

"Nope," said Ravel.

Erza's response was to just shake her head.

"Thanks," said the boy, dragging his trunk inside and swinging it up onto the rack above.

With one hand. That was some pretty impressive strength for an 11 year old Wizard.

"I'm Neville Longbottom by the way," said the boy as he dropped down into the seat beside Erza.

It took all of my willpower not to react at that. THIS was Neville?! I mean, I knew that things would be different, what with Harry being a girl and the Greengrass sisters being twins, but to see the shy and kinda useless Neville appear as such a calm and confident person was rather jarring.

"I'm Ravel Phenex," said Ravel, "And this is Laharl Gremory."

We were using our real names because, despite the fact that they really should know better, most Wizards wouldn't recognize the names as belonging to Devil families. However, apparently Neville was one of the exceptions as his eyes narrowed slightly. Still, he didn't react other than that, instead turning to Erza.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Erza Potter," said Erza shortly.

Neville raised an eyebrow as he eyed the red-head up and down.

"Well, you're not what I expected," he said as he...took of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" spluttered Ravel, "WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING?!"

"OH GOD, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" he yelped, completely losing his cool image in an instant.

I meanwhile was busy banging my head against the wall behind me. Now I know why Neville looked so familiar! Like the Greengrass Twins and Erza, he was a dead ringer for another character, in this case Gray Fullbuster. I ignored the scuffle going on in front of me as I massaged my eyes. Whats next, Ron looking like Natsu?!

I took a deep breath as everyone finally calmed down and Gra...Neville put his clothes back on.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I have this weird habit thanks to my Mum's training."

Oh, so apparently his Mum was still around in this world.

"What training?" asked Ravel, still a little annoyed about the stripping thing.

In answer, Neville placed his fist in his palm and the temperature dropped as mist formed around his hands. A moment later, he pulled his hand away to reveal an ice sculpture of the Hogwarts Crest in his hand.

"We're Magicians, not just Wizards," he said, "We use a form of Ice Magic called Ice-Make that allows us to shape ice into just about any shape you can imagine."

"Whoa, thats incredible!" said Ravel, "Magic like that...its unlike anything I've ever heard of from a Human!"

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But how does that translate into stripping?" she asked.

"Because training involves learning it in the snow in your underwear," deadpanned Neville.

"Wait a moment," said Erza, "If you're a Magician, that means that you must have recognized Laharl and Ravel's names, right?"

Neville nodded.

"I did, but I have no reason to out you," he said, "What do I care that a couple of Pureblood Devils are attending Hogwarts? Although, you do know that they'll be chaos when people find out the Girl-Who-Lived is a Devil, right?"

Erza growled and fixed Neville with a glare.

"Mention that name again and I will gut you," she snarled as a particularly wicked looking sword appeared in her hand.

"G-got it!" stuttered a suddenly cowering Neville as her Killing Intent washed over him.

"Good."

Erza plopped back down in her seat and went back to sharpening her sword.

"Is she always that scary?" whispered Neville to me.

"Only when someone or something annoys her," I said, "I think she learnt it from Grayfia."

Neville shuddered.

"Why do I have a horrible feeling I'm going to end up on her bad side sooner or later?" he muttered.

"Probably because of that habit," I said, "And put some clothes on damn it!"

"AHHHH!"

As Neville scrambled for his clothes, there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a much more familiar character in the form of Ron. Fortunately, he actually looked like he should, with no scaley scarves or pink hair to be seen. However, that did leave the question of how he'd act when he found out who Erza was. Ron's eyes scanned the compartment, landing on Erza and widening slightly as a flash of barely hidden glee crossed his face. Oh dear, that wasn't a good sign.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Um, do you mind?" asked Ron, eyeing me and Ravel with a weary look in his eyes, "Everywhere else is full."

I felt Ravel tense in my lap, but squeezed her hand before she could call bullshit.

"Sure, go ahead," I said.

This would be a good opportunity to get the lay of the land as it were.

"Thanks," said Ron and sat down across from me Erza, next to me and Ravel, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

We all introduced ourselves, with Erza going last. As expected, at the mention of her name, Ron let out a gasp of shock and awe.

"Whoa, you're Erza Potter?!" he gasped, before frowning, "But why are you wearing that stupid Muggle armour?"

Ravel and I cringed away from Ron as Erza tensed slightly and started leaking power and a low level Killing Intent. If he didn't shut up soon, we wouldn't need to worry about him cus Erza will have killed him.

"And why have you got a sword?" continued Ron, "A girl like you shouldn't have…."

WHAM!

CRUNCH!

Ron froze, eyes wide and skin paper white as ten swords suddenly appeared out of thin air and slammed into the wall and chair around him while the tip of another sword appeared pointing at his manhood, held by a clearly enraged Erza.

"Get. Out," she hissed.

Ron whimpered and his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out, a large wet patch on the front of his robes. Erza scoffed as the swords vanished and she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him out.

"Are you OK?" I asked as she sat back down, this time next to me.

"I will be," said Erza as she lent against my shoulder, clearly seeking comfort, "Just as soon as I'm away from this stupid place."

I gave a weak smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well now Potter, I'd say I'm impressed, but seeing you like this makes me rethink that," said a voice from the door.

We all turned and I dropped my head into my hands with a groan when I saw who was stood there. She had long, platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail with a large, dark red ribbon, sharp gray eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a midriff baring top with a white wave pattern on the front, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels. Basically, she looked like a young Mirajane.

At the sight of the girl, Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Does your Mother know you had that on under your robes Malfoy?" he asked.

"Shut it Longbottom!" she snapped as I groaned and shook my head.

Well, this was...somewhat expected. After all, if Harry was Erza, it stood to reason that his childhood rival was Mirajane. Now I just had to figure out just how much this change would affect things…

"You again!" growled Erza, making me jerk out of my funk as my Queen shot to her feet and glared at the Mira look-alike.

"Yeah, me," she said, pushing off the door, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time, but there's no time like the present. I'm Mirajane Malfoy. My Father wants me to try and make nice with you, but he can go suck a fat one cus theres no way I'm ever gonna be friends with a weakling like you!"

Erza growled as a red aura appeared around her.

"Who are you calling weak, slut?" she snarled.

Mirajane's grin vanished, replaced with a scowl as a purple aura and the unmistakable feeling of a very, very powerful Sacred Gear mixed with Demon Energy began to leak out of her.

"What was that?!" she growled back.

"You heard me!"

The two girls were nose to nose at this point, shouting insults back and forth as I tried desperately to dispel the headache.

"Um, should we try to stop them?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"If you want to get between those two, be my guest," said Ravel, "But I'm not going anywhere near that fight, Immortality or not!"

"Oh god, we're not even at Hogwarts and my heads already pounding!" I yelled, "This year is gonna blow!"

 **And done. Well, that was fun. So, two more characters have been introduced who happen to share the appearance, personality and powers with other worlds characters. This is gonna be interesting!**

 **So, who was expecting me to have Malfoy be Mirajane? I had it planned almost from the start, but Neville as Gray is a more recent addition. I also planned to have Ron as Natsu, but I had a better idea since. Yes, there will be a Natsu character, complete with Fire Dragon Slayer magic in the form of a Sacred Gear and motion sickness. I guarantee that no one will be able to guess who I have in mind for it.**

 **A bit of insight into Mordred and the reason she is how she is...sort of. She won't be changing that much though cus shes fun to write.**

 **Speaking of, I can't be the only one who noticed that virtually all of Rias' Peerage have some sort of hurt in there past, can I? Then again, I guess that does make the best character development…**

 **Speaking of Peerages, stop sending suggestions cus its full! For those interested, heres who it contains right now, although a couple are redacted due to spoilers. Only characters we've met will be listed, along with any Sacred Gears they have.**

 **Queen: Erza Potter (Void Knight and Sword Birth)**

 **Knight: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Knight:** *******

 **Rook: Daphne Greengrass (Twice Critical)**

 **Rook: Luna Lovegood**

 **Bishop: Ravel Phenex**

 **Bishop: Astoria Greengrass**

 **Pawn: Mirajane Malfoy (Demon Form) (x2 Pieces, Mutation)**

 ******** (x2)**

 **Neville Longbottom (x2)**

 ********* (x2)**

 **Naturally, the stars indicate characters we haven't met yet or I want to keep quiet due to me being a complete troll. I left Luna in because its kinda obvious I'll be using her, although I bet no one will be able to guess what her connection to the Magical World will be. And no, shes not a clone of Lucy. Shes actually going to be her own character, although she does have a familial connection with a DXD character who I admittedly don't like much but couldn't resist using.**

 **And with that, I am done. No, I won't be changing the Peerage, its set, so don't try and get me to do so. Other than that, keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Fortunately, Mira and Erza didn't blow up the train with their little spat, although they did manage to break the window in the door when Mira slammed it on her way out. I have to say, despite the inevitable chaos and Fairy Tail level destruction that would likely come of this, I like this version of Malfoy a heck of a lot more than I thought. For some reason, I'd always loved characters that take no shit and the pre-Lisanna 'death' Mira definitely counts.

After Mira left, the only other interesting thing that happened was when a boy Neville recognized as Nott showed up with Crabbe, Goyle and a sneer, indicating that he might be our Slytherin antagonist for the evening, but they didn't try anything since Erza was still fuming and sent them scurrying with a glare. Neville kept eyeing the red-head warily due to the KI she was putting out, but Ravel and I were used to her temper by now and so ignored it. We knew she'd calm down soon enough, especially after I pulled out a large, home made strawberry shortcake, courtesy of Grayfia, which did an excellent job of calming her down and replace her ominous aura with sparkles and happy giggles.

That seemed to freak Neville out even more.

"Um, is that normal?" he muttered as Erza happily and daintily ate her piece of cake, humming in pleasure as she did.

"Yep," I said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"If you say so," said Neville wearily.

After that, the rest of the trip went without incident, other than getting kicked out of the compartment so the girls could change, before they did the same for us guys. Naturally, Erza kept her armour on over her robes and I got the distinct impression that that was going to cause some problems in the future. Eh, if the teachers wanted to get on Erza's bad side, that was their prerogative.

* * *

Finally, the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform, shivering in the cold night air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, his eyes scanning the gathering of shivering shrimps before him.

"C'mon, follow me," he said, "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As we did followed Hagrid, I took a look around at our fellow First Years. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any other surprises. I could see Mira walking with the Greengrass sisters and they seemed to be having fun, while Ron was shooting the occasional glare at Nott, who was stood nearby, and walking funny, as if he hadn't changed his trousers after his little accident and they still hadn't dried. I also spotted Hermione, who was bouncing eagerly on her toes. Fortunately, she didn't look like she'd turned into Cana or something stupid like that.

We followed Hagrid down a dark path (well, dark for everyone else. For us Devils, it might as well have been noon).

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and I can honestly admit that I was….not among them. Now, don't get me wrong, seeing Hogwarts for the first time in person was, pardon the pun, magical as a fan of HP in my last life, but I think being a Devil had spoilt me. The castle was certainly impressive, but compared with the Gremory Mansion, it wasn't that impressive. I don't think Erza or Ravel were that impressed either.

Hagrid gave us a couple of moments to take in the sight, before shepherding us into the boats at the waters edge. I ended up in one with Ravel, Erza and Neville, although Ron did attempt to get in but a glare from Erza sent him scurrying away with his tail between his legs. Once we reached the other side, Hagrid lead us up a long flight of stone steps to where Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for us.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, indicating to us with a huge wave of a hand.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," said the Transfiguration Teacher, before turning to us, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Ron's smudged nose and Erza's armour, before turning and vanishing into the Great Hall, leaving us to talk amongst ourselves. Naturally, it didn't take long for someone to approach Erza and do something to tick her off. However, it wasn't Ron, Mira or even Nott.

"Excuse me?" said a bossy voice from behind us, making all three of us Devils turn to see a haughty looking Hermione stood there, "Why are you wearing that armour? Its not part of the uniform."

"Thats none of your business," said Erza calmly, turning away from the bookworm.

Hermione didn't seem to like that and scowled.

"You can't just ignore the rules when it suits you!" snapped Hermione.

"Oh, get off your high horse girly," said Mira from the other side of the crowd, "There's nothin' in the rules that say we can't modify our uniforms."

Considering her robe was left open and her skirt was so short it was nearly a belt, it was a good thing that was true. It was only the fact that she was still wearing her shorts that prevented everyone from getting an eyeful.

"But…" said Hermione, blushing at the blond's revealing choice of attire.

However, whatever she was going to say was cut off by Erza glaring at Mira.

"I don't need your help," she snapped.

"And I didn't say that to help you," said Mira, "I just don't want that bitch coming at me next."

I groaned as the two girls started up another argument, before stepping forwards and shoving them apart.

"Alright you two, thats enough!" I said, "If your gonna fight, do it tomorrow and outside where you won't destroy anything important."

Mira glared at me and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Mcgonagall came back and tapped her on the shoulder. Despite her attitude, Mira backed down, probably due to a lack of desire to be scrubbing cauldrons in the first week.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

She lead us through the doors and into the Great Hall which, I have to admit, took my breath away, despite the fact I knew what to expect and I'd seen some more impressive. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting, tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting in front of the four massive hourglasses that served to count the house points. Professor McGonagall led us straight up towards the head of the hall, in full view of everyone else, hundreds of faces staring at us, shining like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the head of the room where the Sorting Hat sat on the four-legged stool, looking just as frayed and dirty as I was expecting. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. Their was a moment's pause, before...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled offto sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. The Sorting continued in this vein, eventually reaching the Greengrass girls. Astoria was first and ended up in Ravenclaw, before Daphne was called up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the Hat.

That didn't surprise me. From what I'd seen, those two were very much like their look-alikes and a brawler like Elze was a shoe in for Gryffindor. The red table clapped politely as the silver haired girl joined them. Hermione was the next to be called and went straight to Gryffindor. Then, it was my turn.

"Laharl Gremory," said Mcgonagall.

I stepped up and took my seat on the stool. The last thing I saw before the hat fell over my eyes was the crowd of disinterested face looking up at me. For a moment there was silence. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

That was shouted out to the entire hall if the muttered reactions were anything to go by.

 _"Found something interesting?"_ I thought.

 _"I...what...how…?"_

 _"Not a clue,"_ I said, _"But if you tell anyone…"_

The hat shivered on my head as he picked up on what I had in mind for him.

 _"Oh don't worry Mr...Gremory I suppose since thats who you are now, I am bound to keep any secrets I find in a student's mind. Hmm, this is fascinating and rather horrifying stuff. I assume you intend to do what you can to avert some of these disasters?"_

I snorted.

" _Only those that directly affect me and mine, or involve the rest of the Supernatural World"_ I said, _"Anything else...well, the Wizarding World made their bed, they can lay in it."_

" _Hmm, well, I suppose you have a point,"_ said the Hat, _"Now then, to sort you...hmm, ah yes, of course. The Gremory Family are well known for the Loyalty and I can't think of a better place for you than the house of your blood…"_

" _Eh?"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat to the hall, _"Oh, and keep an eye on the painting in the Common Room. I think you might like what you find."_

" _Whats that supposed to mean?"_ I asked, but the Hat was removed before it could answer.

I growled under my breath, but stood and joined the cheering yellow and black table. I admit, that wasn't entirely unexpected. Loyalty was the cornerstone of what the Gremory Family stood for after all. Loyalty to our family, be that by blood or by Magic, it didn't matter, we would never betray those we cared for.

Anyway, the next important character was Neville, who naturally got straight into Gryffindor, followed by a bunch of people who aren't important. Eventually, Mira was called and I was honestly curious as to where she'd end up. Would she go to Slytherin? Or maybe…

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the Hat the moment it touched her blond locks, "DEFINITELY GRYFFINDOR! NOW GET ME OFF THIS DEMONS HEAD!"

"Hey, who're you callin' a Demon?!" yelled Mira as she wrenched the hat off her head and glared at it.

"MEEP!"

The Hat squirmed out of her grip and literally jumped into a shocked looking Mcgonagall's arms, shivering in terror.

"Tch, coward," scoffed Mira as she turned and marched over to the utterly silent Table of Lions and took a seat next to Daphne, who just looked amused, "What are you idiots looking at!?"

Her new Housemates immediately looked away. It took a few minutes for Mcgonagall to calm the Hat down enough to continue the sorting. It wasn't long before Ravel was called up and quickly found herself joining me in Hufflepuff.

"What? You really think I'm leaving you here alone?" she asked as she caught my raised eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it like that…" I said with a grin as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

My Bishop blushed and smiled as she snuggled into my side, ignoring the few odd looks we got as the next name was called:

"Erza Potter."

Naturally, the hall lit up with whispers, especially when the sheep saw her armour. I glanced at Dumbledore and narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw the look on his face. He was hiding it well, but I could clearly see the confusion and worry in his eyes, either because of the armour or the confident way Erza held herself. Either way, I'd be keeping an eye on the old goat.

"HOLY SHIT, NOT ANOTHER ONE!" screamed the Hat, yanking me out of my thoughts and making everyone jump.

He went silent for a moment, before he seemed to droop and turned to Mcgonagall.

"I'm sorry about this Minerva, but I don't have a choice," he said, "It will probably result in Gryffindor Tower getting destroyed, but...GRYFFINDOR!"

Immediately, both Ravel and I paled and we glanced at one another as Gryffindor erupted into cheering, apparently disregarding the hats warning. Erza and Mira in the same dorm...suddenly I'm very glad I didn't end up in Gryffindor...and if Ravel had, she'd have had to share that dorm too!

"Suddenly, I wish I could say a prayer for the poor souls in Gryffindor," said Ravel.

"Me too," I said, "This...won't end well. I just hope the castle will still be standing by the end of the year."

"Hmm, actually, I think the castle will be the least of our worries," said Ravel, "Look."

I followed her pointing finger, just in time to see Ron sit across from Erza and apparently start talking...and the glare on Erza's face was clear that she was not happy about it at all. I groaned and dropped my head to the table.

"This is gonna be a headache, I just know it," I groaned.

 **And with that, I'm done. I couldn't remember what cake it was Erza liked, so if I got it wrong...I don't care.**

 **So, we've still got a Slytherin antagonist, but he won't be anywhere near as prolific as Malfoy...mainly because he'll be way to scared of Erza and Mira to even try anything.**

 **Speaking of, EVERYONE RUN AWAY, ERZA AND MIRA ARE IN THE SAME HOUSE! Seriously though, is anyone surprised? Anyone who knows anything about Fairy Tail knows that just about everyone in the Guild would be a shoo in for Gryffindor. Still, this will cause more problems than the Weasley Twins ever could.**

 **Daphne and Astoria also ended up in Houses suited for the characters they are based on, although an argument could be made that they should have gone to Hufflepuff...nah, I'll stick with this.**

 **As for Ravel and Laharl...well, I've explained Laharl's reason and Ravel...well, that was technically just laziness, but she also wants to stay close to her betrothed/master/best friend.**

 **Hermione...oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, but for this story you'll be spending a while as a right pain in the rear. Normally, she'd be shocked out of this state by the Troll, but I have other plans for the big lug, so she gets the role of annoyance for a bit longer. She will eventually grow up though.**

 **You know how I said I wouldn't be changing the Peerage again? Well, apparently I lied. I had an idea that I just couldn't resist, so the Peerage has changed slightly. I won't bother putting an updated version here since it hasn't changed much, but I will do it once we meet some more characters.**

 **And with that, its time for me to sign out. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**

 **EDIT: while reading through it again, I noticed I accidentally left in something from an old version of this chapter that will cause contradictions later down the line. Its now fixed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I have to say, if there's one thing I'm impressed with its how cosy the Hufflepuff dorms are. It was exactly as Rowling described it, low ceilinged and cosy, with a portrait of Helga herself over the mantelpiece. Actually, seeing that made me do a double take as, despite being described as plump in canon, this portrait depicted a beautiful, shapely woman with blue eyes and crimson hair...that was identical in shade to mine. In fact, her features, crimson hair and blue eyes combined together made her look a heck of a lot like a Gremory. Hmm, well, wasn't that interesting…

I made a mental note to take a closer look at that painting another time as I followed my yearmates into our dorm and found my bed. Devil or not, it had been a very long day and I was exhausted, not helped in the least by the fact I was pleasantly full from the meal. Despite how it is sometimes depicted, the meal we'd been served had been healthy, nicely varied with countless dishes for all tastes and absolutely delicious, to the point that even Ravel was impressed.

I yawned as I settled into my heavenly soft and warm bed, with my last thought being about how Erza was doing in Gryffindor.

* * *

Third Person POV, with Mira

Unfortunately, things in Gryffindor were no where near as peaceful as down in the dungeons. However, despite what you might expect, it wasn't due to Erza and Mira blowing the roof of the tower. No, instead it was the other expected outcome.

"What do you want Weasel?" growled Mira, glaring at the redhead who was currently blocking the way to the Girls Dorms and her bed.

She needed her beauty sleep damn it and this idiot was keeping her from it!

"You're not welcome here, Malfoy," sneered the red-head, "Why don't you go back to the dungeon with the rest of the Snakes?"

Mira just yawned and scratched her cheek.

"Why would I want to do that?" she said, "You heard the Hat, I'm a Gryffindor. You really wanna go against something enchanted by the Founders?"

"It also called you a Demon," pointed out the bushy haired girl she remembered was called Granger, "Not to mention the fact that the Malfoy's have been a Dark family and in Slytherin for generations."

Mira gritted her teeth at the mention of the hated nickname. Ever since she was a little girl, the name Demon had been following her like a bad smell. It stemmed from an incident when she was just three years old when one of her father's...associates had attempted to molest her. It...hadn't ended well for him. She couldn't remember what had happened, but the fear brought on by the big, smelly man trying to pin her down had caused her magic to react and she blacked out. When she regained consciousness, the man was missing an arm, his ribcage was in pieces and both legs and his remaining were broken, with his wand completely shattered and stabbed into his remaining hand. He was also covered in burns from what the Healers had later diagnosed as Fiendfyre and terrified to such a degree that every hair on his body had turned white. She never found out what had happened to him, but after that, everyone had started avoiding her, calling her a demon both behind her back and to her face. The only reason she hadn't been disowned or killed by her 'Family' was because she was the only child the Malfoy's could have thanks to complications in her birth.

That event, plus the treatment afterwards, had been the root cause of her personality, a crude, violent girl who acted out to get attention, along with completely disenchanting her to her Fathers views on...anything. She refused to have anything to do with anything that man thought was good. Considering all that, is it any wonder she hated being referred to like that?

"Yeah, shes right!" said Weasley, "I bet your a Dark Witch, here to try and get in good with us so you can take out the Girl-Who-Lived for your Master, right? Well, it won't work, Demon! We're onto you!"

Mira gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists and tried to resist the urge to punch Weasley and Granger in the face. Normally, she wouldn't hold back, but she didn't want to prove them wrong. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she looked to see the familiar silver hair of Daphne next to her. Mira closed her eyes and took a deep breath, using her friend's presence as an anchor to get her emotions back under control.

"Be quiet you two," said Daphne calmly as she stepped between Mira and Weasley in an attempt to disperse the argument, "You two are acting like complete idiots, making judgments on people based on something as stupid as their family history. You should be ashamed of yourselves, acting like that towards a housemate."

Weasley growled, apparently not liking being called out like that.

"But out bitch, this has got nothing to do with you!" he snarled.

And then he did the really stupid thing and smacked her across the face. Mira's mind went blank. Out of everyone she had ever met, the only people who had never been put off by her reputation and mask had been Yelena and her daughters. Truth be told, the Lady Greengrass scared her and was one of the only people she would actually listen to about...anything really. Despite that, the formidable woman was more of a Mother to Mira than her own mother was. It had taken some time, but eventually the Twins had broken through her walls and become her only true friends in the world. With that in mind, she was understandably very protective of them and, while Daphne was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and was a skilled martial artist, anyone who hurt them would be in for a world of hurt.

Before anyone in the room could react, Mira had crossed the space between her and Weasley and punched him in the jaw hard enough to lift him bodily off the floor and slam into the wall. He slid down it, unconscious and with blood dripping from his mouth from his broken teeth and jaw. The watching crowd let out a startled gasp and recoiled as she spun around and glared at them, her eyes glowing with a faint, purple light.

"Anyone else want to try something?!" she snarled, "Come on, lets hear it?! Its not like I haven't heard it all before!"

She should have known. She had thought it might have been different, being around people outside of her parents circle, people who didn't know about the 'incident', but it was just the same. The only difference was that they were judging her based on her family name, a name that she hated more than anything. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and ruthlessly shoved them down. She would not show any weakness in front of these hyenas, none whatso…

"You broke his jaw? Is that all?"

She blinked at the sudden voice and turned to see Erza Potter standing up from where she'd been checking on Weasley.

"H-huh?" said Mira.

"If he had hurt one of my friends like that, I'd have done a lot more than broken his jaw," said Erza, "I expected more from you Malfoy."

Mira stared at Erza uncomprehendingly. That...wasn't what she was expecting. Sure, she'd interacted with and goded the redhead a bit on the train and in Madam Malkin's, but arguing wasn't really a good way to get to know someones character. She had expected the Girl-Who-Lived to be like Weasley and Granger, jumping to conclusions about her due to her family name, but instead she said that she was disappointed? What was going on?

"I...wha...huh?" was all Mira could say, but Erza had already turned to the crowd of onlookers.

"And you lot should be ashamed of yourselves," she said, "Professor Mcgonagall said that our Houses are supposed to be like our families and families are supposed to look out for one another, not treat each other like monsters."

"B-but shes a Malfoy!" protested Granger.

"So what?" said Erza, "A family name does not make a person. Who cares what her family has done, she deserves a chance to make her own path, not inherit the sins of her forbears!"

The redhead glanced at Mira, who was still staring at her in disbelief that Erza Potter of all people was defending her, before turning back to the crowd.

"Mirajane Malfoy is a part of Gryffindor house whether you lot like it or not," she said, "And so, I'll stand with her and have her back...after I beat her arse tomorrow that is."

Mira blinked, before snorting.

"I'd like to see you try Potter!" she said, her customary grin once again making an appearance, "Theres no way you can beat me!"

Erza turned to her, a grin of her own in place.

"Oh yeah?!" she said, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

Lightning sparked between the two rivals, but this time it held the spark of something that went beyond a mere rivalry between two opposing personalities. This time it held a spark of newly gained respect and the seeds that would grow into a friendship that could destroy almost anything...mostly because it would be about as stable as a reservoir of nitroglycerin.

* * *

And finally, Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore was...concerned. Today should have been a great day for him and the Greater Good as it was the day that his greatest Pawn re entered the Wizarding World and started her journey towards her destiny. However, instead of the meek, easily controlled girl he was expecting, he got a strong, confident young woman who was apparently immune to Legilimency, despite the fact she didn't have any Occlumency he'd ever seen. Instead, he'd slammed face first into a wall of what looked like crimson crystal, not helped in the least by the fact that his Legilimency probe seemed weaker than it should have been, almost like the one time he'd tried it on Moody after the old Auror had lost his eye.

To make matters worse, his other carefully concocted plans were also in pieces. He had hoped to use Miss Malfoy to create a rift between Erza and Slytherin due to the girl's undoubted touting of the Pureblood agender due to her Fathers connections to the Death Eaters. He hadn't expected her to be loud, rude, crude and apparently completely disinterested in anything her father did or said. Hell, she was more Gryffindor than most of the actual Gryffindors! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! People were supposed to follow the roles Dumbledore had assigned them, not be actual thinking Humans! This was nearly as bad as when Alice Longbottom had somehow survived the attack on the Longbottoms Dumbledore had orchestrated to get rid of anyone who could have protested his placement of Erza with the Dursleys. That fire had taken some pretty intense work to sort out, but he managed in the end.

And then there were those two students, Gremory and Phenex. They weren't Wizarding names, but he felt he had heard them somewhere, although for the life of him, he couldn't remember where. Whatever the case, the two were obviously very powerful and had similar strange defences as Erza. Fortunately, they weren't in Gryffindor, so he didn't think they'd be a threat to his plans for Erza, but he still needed to keep an eye on them and see if he could get them under his thumb. With that thought, he summoned the Head House Elf and started giving out orders for this year.

* * *

Unknown to Dumbledore however, the orders were being rescinded as quickly as they were being given by an entity with far more authority over the castle than the old man could ever dream to have. The entity in question was an odd one, old yet young, very powerful yet mostly powerless in its current state. However, that may not be the case for much longer. The entity could barely suppress its grin as it watched a certain red-headed Devil getting ready for bed. Not much longer and it would be free!

 **And done. A tad shorter this time, but its late and the last chapter was pretty long, so I think you can forgive me. This chapter was mostly filler, but it gave us some insight into some of the characters and a possible reason for the Hats comment to Laharl.**

 **I hope I did a good job with Mira. I wanted to look into the reasons as to why shes like she is and not a spoilt princess, other than just youthful rebellion. I honestly didn't expect it to end up that dark, but hey, it happened.**

 **Erza and Mira will become good friends down the line, but that won't stop the constant arguing and fights from breaking out. Friends they might be, but they're still like oil and water. Plus, its a good way to improve and gauge their skills.**

 **Yeahhhh, Dumbledores a MOB with a side of completely insane. He'll get whats coming to him, don't you worry.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who this mysterious enterty could be and what its intentions are for Laharl? As if you can't guess!**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The next day dawned bright and early with an annoyed looking Erza dropping into the seat across from Ravel and I at the Hufflepuff table.

"So, considering everyone in Gryffindor is still alive, I take it that last night was quiet?" I asked.

Erza snorted.

"Not really," she said, "Weasley and Granger decided to try and make Mira feel unwelcome, but I think they'll be quiet for a while."

"Why?" asked Ravel.

"Because Mira put Weasley in the Hospital Wing."

I blinked. Well, that hadn't taken long.

"What about Hermione?" I asked.

"Shes been quiet since then," said Erza, "Although I did notice that she seems to be rather tense…"

"Ahem."

Erza groaned as we turned to see a haughty looking Hermione stood there. Actually, that look seemed to be her default look.

"Need something Granger?" I asked.

She ignored me in favor of glaring at Erza.

"You do know we're supposed to sit at our House Tables, correct?" she said.

"Actually, that rule only applies for the big feasts at the start and end of the year, Christmas and Halloween," said Neville as he walked over, "Any other time, we can sit where we want."

"But thats…"

"Shut up Granger, you're annoying," said Mira as she walked over to us.

Hermione scowled at the sight of the blond.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she...sneered?

Holy cow, Hermione looked more like Malfoy in that moment than, well, Malfoy! Mira ignored the bookworm in favor of meeting Erza's eyes. For a moment, the two girls simply stared at one another, before Mira spoke up.

"After school, outside," she said.

"I'll be there," said Erza.

Mira nodded, turned on her heel and walked back to the Gryffindor table where she was sitting with the Greengrass Twins.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione, giving Erza a funny look, "You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Thats none of your business," said Erza, turning back to her breakfast, "Now bugger off before I make you."

Hermione opened her mouth, but apparently decided against whatever she was going to say and walked away with her nose in the air.

"Whats her problem?" asked Ravel.

"No idea, but I get the feeling shes going to be very annoying in the future," I grumbled, "So, did you need something Neville?"

"What? Oh, right," said the Ice user, "I wanted to thank you Erza."

The other red-head blinked.

"Thank me? Why?" she asked.

"I hate to admit it, but last night, I was feeling much the same as Weasley towards Mira," he said, "Not as overt obviously, but I was willing to think the worst of her due to her last name. You reminded me of one of the first lessons my Mother taught me, even before our Magic."

"Which was?" asked Ravel.

"Don't judge others based on prejudice."

"Good lesson," I muttered, "I take it thats why you didn't judge us on being Devils?"

"Pretty much," said Neville, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that, whatever happens, I'll have your back. All three of you."

"Um, thanks Nev," I said.

Neville nodded and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, that was interesting," I said.

"You should try and recruit him," said Ravel, "His Ice Make magic would be a great addition to the Peerage."

I snorted.

"Yeah, along with Requip and Satan's Soul," I muttered.

"Huh?" said Ravel.

I smirked and shook my head. I'd save that for later once I'd confirmed that Mira did actually share the powers with her counterpart.

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"You mean that girl in the armour?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see her scar?"

I scowled at the whispers, resisting the urge to slice the lot of them to bits with a Water Blade. Erza was ignoring the whispers in favor of chatting with Ravel about...something as we made our way back down towards the great hall for dinner. What? You don't actually think I'd cover all of the lessons, do you?

We reached the Entrance Hall where we were met by an impatient looking Mira stood near the doors, tapping her foot and shifting her weight. Upon spotting Erza, the blonde smirked and headed out the doors, with Erza changing direction to follow her.

"This ought to be good," I muttered as I headed after them

"Really?" asked Ravel, "Cus I don't think Mira stands a chance."

"Not against Erza if she was fighting as a Queen, or even with her Sacred Gears," I said, "But I think that shes planning on fighting without boosts."

"Even so, Devils are naturally stronger than Humans," said Ravel.

"And Mira broke Weasley's jaw with one punch," I said, "That's not normal, even for Magical's. An 11 year old girl simply should not have that sort of strength."

"So you think she has power of her own?" asked Ravel.

I nodded.

"When we were on the train and she got angry, I'm sure I felt a partially active Sacred Gear in her aura," I said.

"Do you think she'll use it?" asked Ravel.

"I doubt it," I said, "I don't even think she knows shes got it. Like I said, it was partly active, suggesting that it could be affecting her strength, but not granting her its full power."

"Thats….actually rather impressive," said Ravel, "An incomplete Sacred Gear activation granting that much strength...she'd be an excellent addition as well."

"She would, but I think I'm going to hold off making the offer," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how the relationship between Erza and Mira grows first," I said, "No matter how powerful she is, if she'll cause problems, shes worthless."

Ravel nodded in agreement as we stopped near where Erza and Mira were now facing off. The two girls were gathering a small crowd of curious onlookers, clearly curious as to what we were doing out here so close to dinner.

"Alright Potter, lets do this!" said Mira, cracking her knuckles as she shrugged off her robes.

Apparently she was still wearing her normal outfit under them. Erza didn't bother since her robes were under her armour and she'd modified them to be easier to move in.

"Whats going on here?" said a familiar and annoying voice, "Are those two fighting?"

"Yep, they are," I said.

Hermione puffed up with indignation.

"But dueling on the school grounds is against the rules!" she protested and started forwards.

I stopped her by clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Magic duels are, but those two are…"

WHAM!

"Going to be using fists," I finished as both girls went sliding back from the force of the others punch to the face.

Hermione's eyes went wide as shouts of complete shock erupted from the crowd as the two girls recovered and jumped straight back into the fight. It didn't take long before the fact that neither of them were completely Human became obvious to those who knew. And a few who didn't considering Mira blew a massive hole in a tree with a punch Erza dodged. I could clearly see that both girls, in their current state, were pretty evenly matched in terms of strength, speed and stamina, but it looked like Mira was actually a little better than Erza in terms of skill.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting bout," said a voice from around my knee, making me jump.

I looked down and raised an eyebrow when I saw Flitwick stood there with a bucket of popcorn.

"P-professor!" gasped Hermione, "Y-you have to stop them!"

Flitwick gave Hermione an odd look.

"Why would I want to do that Miss Granger?" he asked, "Not only do I like my head where it is, but this is the best fight I've seen since Lily and Alice sparred in their final year. Besides, they're having fun."

And Flitwick was right. Even from here, I could see the feral smirk on Erza's face and Mira's full on demonic grin. It was abundantly clear that they were having the times of their lives and probably wouldn't take to kindly to anyone butting in. Fortunately, it looked like everyone present had enough brains in their skull not to get to close after Erza had blown a chunk out of a rock with a kick.

"What are they?" asked Hermione weakly as the two blasted yet another hole in the lawn, "They can't be Human…"

"Actually, there just incredibly strong Magically," said Astoria, who had come up with her sister at some point during the fight, "Its not uncommon for those with a lot of Magic to have stronger bodies than normal Humans. True, strength like that is uncommon, but not unheard of."

"Actually, I'm impressed," said Daphne, "Mira and I have been sparing since we were kids and the only way I've ever been able to keep up with her is thanks to my Twice Critical. Even then, my strength has never been a match for hers and shes just flat out better than me."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, you've got a Twice Critical?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes," said Daphne, holding up her hand and summoning the Sacred Gear.

It was a turquoise colour with a red gem on the back.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered, "So, does Mira have a Sacred Gear?"

"She does, but Mum's forbidden us from telling her about it," said Astoria, "Apparently its rather dangerous and she wants to make sure Mira's strong enough to handle it without dieing."

"Is that likely?" asked Ravel.

Daphne shrugged.

"Hell if I know," she said.

It was at that point that Hermione, who had been looking between the four of us in confusion apparently got tired of not knowing what was going on and exploded.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" she demanded, "What are Sacred Gears? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"That doesn't surprise me Miss Granger," said Flitwick, "They are rather rare and are part of the larger supernatural world, so unfortunately, information on them is rather lacking in the Hogwarts library."

The diminutive Professor cleared his throat and entered lecture mode.

"A Sacred Gear is an item or ability that is found in certain Humans," he began, "They range in power from only being able to affect the Mortal world to being strong enough to destroy Gods."

He ignored Hermione's double take as he indicated to Daphne's Twice Critical.

"Twice Critical is a relatively low ranked Sacred Gear that temporarily doubles its users power for a short time. Its also known as a Dragon Hand as they are believed to have been patterned after the Boosted Gear, which contains the Welsh Dragon and has the power to double its users power every ten seconds without limit."

"W-wait a moment, you said these...Sacred Gears can destroy Gods?" said Hermione, looking rather stunned at the idea, "H-how is that possible? I mean, Gods don't exist!"

Flitwick gave her a funny look.

"Miss Granger, you don't honestly believe that the Supernatural World is limited to the Magical World, do you?" he asked, "No, despite what some people would like to believe, we Wizards are but a speck of sand compared with some of the beings out there. Gods are very real, from the Greeks to the Norse, Angels, Devils and Monsters so powerful they make the creatures talked about in CoMC seem like ants in comparison."

Hermione looked like her entire world had just been turned on its head.

"B-but, I've never read anything about that!" she protested.

"Thats probably because the Wizarding World as a whole is willfully ignorant," said Daphne, "Most Purebloods don't like the idea that they are pretty much at the bottom of the pecking order."

"Thats a little harsh sis," said Astoria, "But...its not wrong. Really, only those with a connection to the Mages Associations or accidentally stumble onto the larger world ever become aware of it."

By this point, Hermione looked completely lost. I suppose the idea of her lacking so much knowledge about this world had caused her brain to malfunction. Now all that remained to be seen was if she'd accept the truth or bury her head in the sand like the rest of the Wizarding World.

KABOOM!

I turned back to the battlefield to see Mira and Erza stood across from each other, bruised, battered and panting. Despite their injuries, both were still smiling.

"That...was fun!" gasped Erza.

"Yeah and I didn't have to hold back for once!" said Mira.

Daphne twitched slightly at that.

"We need to do this again," said Erza.

"Thats for sure!" said Mira with a massive grin.

I glanced at Ravel as she nudged me in the side.

"Still don't think shes worth it?" she asked.

I just rolled my eyes. Now that I was sure that there was no way Mira would cause problems for my Peerage, there was no way I'd be passing up a chance to get her on my side. Still…

"I think I'm going to wait a while," I said, "Give Erza some time to get close to her. We can use that to our advantage."

Ravel nodded as Erza walked over to us and the Greengrass twins joined Mira.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked.

"You bet!" said Erza, "I just wish I could have gone all out…"

"You might get the chance at some point," I said, "What do you think of adding Mira to our team?"

Erza hesitated, glancing over at the blond.

"I...think that might be a good idea," she said, "I don't think shes had the best life."

I nodded.

"Alright, shes a definite potential recruit," I said, "As are Daphne and Astoria."

"Don't forget about Neville," said Ravel.

"Good point," I said.

We started heading back to the castle, ignoring the stares and whispers from the watching crowd were shooting towards Erza and Mira. Hopefully this would prevent any idiots from trying anything. If not...well, at least the House Elves would have plenty to do. I glanced back at Mira and her friends as they made their way back towards the castle and smiled. Despite the fact we really didn't want to be here, it seems that attending Hogwarts wouldn't be as much of a waist of time as I thought.

 **And with that, I am done. I know this endings a bit weak, but I wanted to wrap this chapter up and post it tonight.**

 **So, Hermiones still being a pain, but now shes been confronted with the truth of the world. Now the only question is, will she accept it or will she bury her head in the sand. Oh, and before you say thats impossible, you'd be amazed at what Humans can convince themselves if they're stubborn enough.**

 **Sorry I didn't cover Mira and Erza's fight, but considering it was just fisticuffs, I really didn't see the point. They'll fight again in the future at full power though, don't worry about that.**

 **So, now we know what Daphne's Sacred Gear is. Twice Critical might not be the strongest, but every little counts.**

 **Anyway, I'm done, so I'm gonna sign off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Needless to say, the explosive bout between the two girls was all anyone would talk about for a while, especially after the rumor went around that they didn't even get a point loss for it. Why? Well, I think Flitwick might have been the one to point it out, but the wording of the rules regarding fighting on school grounds and destruction of school property meant that it was technically allowed, so long as magic wasn't used.

Of course, we still weren't quite done with the day and there was one last annoyance to deal with before we can move on with the rest of the year. Breakfast time the next day.

My girls and I entered the Great Hall and, instead of heading over to the Hufflepuff table, we headed to the Gryffindor instead, specifically where Mira and Daphne were sat.

"Morning ladies, mind if we join you?" I asked.

Mira looked at me guardedly, but Daphne grinned and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead," she said, "Tori will be here soon too."

Mira raised an eyebrow and looked between us and Daphne.

"You know these guys?" she asked.

"Sort of," said Daphne, "We ran into them in Diagon and Mum knows Laharl's dad."

She snapped her fingers.

"That reminds me, was it you who slipped this into my pocket?" she asked, pulling out the Summoning Flyer I'd given her.

Since I was still so young, I hadn't started handing them out like Rias does in the Anime, but I did know how to make them and they could be used to summon me and mine.

"Yep, I thought you'd find it useful in the future," I said.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she returned the flyer to her pocket. As she did, I turned to Mira and smiled.

"You know, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet," I said, "Laharl Gremory, at your service, and this lovely lady is Ravel Phenex, the future Lady Gremory."

Ravel blushed slightly and smiled brightly at that. Mira raised her other eyebrow.

"I thought you were a Muggleborn?" she said, "But that introduction sounded almost Pureblood."

I laughed.

"Mira, I'm probably more of a Pureblood than you are," I said, "Albeit in a different way."

Mira frowned.

"Whats that supposed to…"

"Ahem!"

"Oh for fucks sake, what?!" I snapped as I turned and fixed Hermione with a glare.

Apparently the bookworm had managed to pull herself together and was back to her old self once again, complete with indignant expression.

"Did I just hear that right?" she asked, "You two are engaged?"

Ravel and I glanced at each other.

"Yeassss," I said slowly, "Have been since last year."

I had a feeling that I knew where this was going and it was going to make Ravel very angry. Despite the fact neither of us were entirely pleased with the engagement to begin with, we had both long since moved past that. In fact, as seen from Ravel's reaction to Mordred's come on's, she was more than accepting it, she was embracing it. If Hermione tried to tell Ravel that our relationship was wrong...well, we might be adding roasted bookworm to the menu.

"B-but you're too young to get married!" said Hermione.

"You're right, thats why we won't be married until we graduate," said Ravel, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I think that was Mums idea," I muttered, "Something about not wanting use to lose our childhoods to politicking?"

"So it was arranged?" asked Daphne.

"Yep," I said, "My…"

"WHAT?!" screamed Hermione, cutting me off, "An arranged marriage?! But thats...barbaric!"

"Whooo boy, this won't end well," muttered Erza as she scooted away from Ravel.

I really can't blame her considering she was currently putting out enough heat that the napkin on her plate was starting to smoulder. Unfortunately, I couldn't move due to Ravel's grip on my hand suddenly tightening as her smile became rather fixed. Even Mira was looking at Ravel werally as Hermione went off on a tirade about freedom of choice, womens rights and pretty much implied that Ravel was either brain dead or brainwashed for going along with it, apparently either ignoring or completely missing the rapidly increasing temperature and the way everyone was starting to cower away from Ravel as a fiery gold aura began to leak off her. Then Hermione moved on to badmouthing our families and I decided to step in before she said something that really did get Ravel angry enough to try and kill the bookworm. Then again, I was starting to think I should let her, if only to clean out the gene pool.

"Granger, I strongly suggest you shut up," I said.

"Why, don't like being called out?" said Hermione smugly.

"No, because if you don't, Ravel's really going to kill you," I said.

Hermione scoffed.

"Why should I be worried about a girl so broken by her family that she accepts being a political pawn?" she sneered, "I bet she spent all her life being taught to be a delicate flower, only meant to look good on your arm!"

"Right, thats it, I tried," I said, "Go nuts Ravel."

"With pleasure."

BOOM!

The people still heading to breakfast were shocked to see Hermione Granger getting blasted bodily through the doors of the Great Hall by an irate Ravel, who was pumping out enough magic at such a high temperature that I ended up having to douse my napkin as it burst into flames.

"Stupid bitch can't even get the piece right," grumbled Ravel as she sat back down, "I'm a Bishop damn it!"

"Wow, you held back," said Erza, "I was expecting you to at least give her a few burns."

"Shes not worth it," said Ravel, "Sorry Laharl."

"Not a problem," I said as I flexed my throbbing hand, "Just...next time at least try to keep from breaking my fingers."

"Whoa girl, I'm impressed," said Mira, "I thought you were just a pretty face, but you've got some real sharp claws."

"Thanks, I guess," said Ravel, "So, do we have any idea what her problem it?"

"Don't know, don't care," said Mira.

"I don't think she's realized yet that the Magical World isn't the same as the Mundane one," said Daphne, "Most Muggleborn think that its just like the Mundane World, not realizing that they are essentially entering a different country with its own laws and culture."

"And Hermione seems like the type who'd take offence at anything she encountered that didn't agree with, whether it was common place or not," said Astoria as she sat down on Ravels other side, "Morning all."

We all stared at her.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" asked Erza.

"Twin telepathy," said Daphne and Astoria at the same time without looking at each other.

"And their not joking about that," said Mira, "They don't do it often, but they are just as good twinspeak as the Weasley Twins."

She shuddered.

"Its damn creepy sometimes…"

"Remind me to show you the Shining at some point," said Ravel with a grin.

"Not when I'm around you're not," said Erza.

"Awww, what's wrong, still think its too scary?" asked Ravel, her grin widening.

I rolled my eyes as my Bishop and Queen started a familiar argument. Ravel loved horror movies and Erza couldn't stand them, leading to some rather amusing arguments come movie night.

I was broken out of my thoughts by someone who apparently didn't shower very often suddenly shouldering his way in between me and Erza and snatching the bacon butty I'd just made of my plate. I took a deep breath and shoved down the urge to chop of the thieving hand with a water blade. Instead, I grabbed the wrist and glared at Weasley. Because who else would it be?

"HEY, leggo!" protested Ron.

"Thats my breakfast," I growled.

"You weren't eating it," said Ron, "And why are you even sitting here? This is the Gryffindor table! You should be with the rest of the Puffs."  
"That rule only applies for the big feasts," said Astoria, "Look, there are plenty of other people sat at other tables."

She indicated around the hall where a good number of students from all houses were sitting at each others tables, chatting with friends and playing games. We hadn't been in school long enough to have homework yet. Naturally, Ron ignored her as he turned his glare on a nonplussed looking Mira and Daphne.

"What are you Snakes still doing here?!" he demanded, "You're not welcome!"

"Mr Weasley!"

Ron jumped as Mcgonagall came marching up with a battered looking Hermione on her heels.

"I expected better from you!" said the Transfiguration professor, "I heard what happened last night and, while I don't approve of what you did Miss Malfoy, I can't deny that were justified."

"Wha...but Professor, this Snake…" started Ron.

"Detention!" snapped Mcgonagall, "I have never been so ashamed of one of my students so early in the year!"

Ron's face went red and he stood, storming out of the Hall, muttering to himself around the bacon sandwich he was still holding. I sighed and started making a new one.

"Now then, I would like to clear up one more thing before classes start," said Mcgonagall, "Miss Granger told me a rather interesting story about the two of you…"

"If this is about our engagement, then thats true," I said, "If its about Ravel blowing her away, it probably wasn't."

"I see," said Mcgonagall, "Well then, I'd like to extend my congratulations and enquire if you would like married quarters?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the look of complete and utter shock on Hermione's face. I was so busy laughing that Ravel decided to butt in.

"No thank you," she said, "We're not due to get married until after we graduate, although we may request quarters in a few years."

"Very well," said Mcgonagall, "Now then…"

"W-wait a second, you can't seriously be OK with this?!" spluttered Hermione.

"Why wouldn't I be Miss Granger?" asked Mcgonagall, "Although they aren't common while still in school, marriage contracts are relatively common among Purebloods."

"But...but…" spluttered the Muggleborn.

"Now then, moving on," said Mcgonagall, "Why did you assault Miss Granger, Miss Phenex?"

"Because she implied I was stupid and brainwashed, insulted my family and was about to start insulting my intended," said Ravel bluntly.

Mcgonagall let out a huff through her nostrils.

"I see," she said.

She turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, please come to my office after classes today," she said, "I believe you could do with a lesson in etiquette."

"Wha...but Professor…!" protested the bookworm, only to be ignored as Mcgonagall turned back to Ravel.

"As for you Miss Phenex, 10 points from Hufflepuff and please do try to keep your temper," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Ravel.

Mcgonagall nodded and swept back towards the head table. Hermione remained where she was for a moment, before she shook her head, gave Ravel and I a poisonous look and marched away in a huff.

"Hoo boy, that was bracing," I muttered.

"Fucking stupid is more like it," said Mira, "I don't agree with my Father on much, but I do agree that allowing Muggleborns into our world as they are is a bad idea."

"That is an understatement," I said, "At least new Magicians realize they are entering a world completely unlike the Mundane one. Then again, they do usually have a competent mentor."

"Maybe we could find someone to help Granger…" muttered Erza, "I just know shes gonna be a right pain in the neck…"

The conversation turned to more mundane matters as we finished our breakfast and headed off to class.

 **And done. Sorry for the wait, but I just got the Kingdom Hearts remaster on my PS4, so I've been kinda busy.**

 **And another round of the Wizarding world is full of complete idiots! That rule might be bullshit, but I can actually believe that rule being implemented by a Pureblood headmaster who doesn't believe that Wizards would ever 'resort' to Muggle fighting.**

 **YAY, the Greengrass sisters finally got a role! They'll be promoted pretty soon. Next chapter in fact.**

 **Hermione's either still got her head in the sand or is about to go on another rampage regarding something she knows nothing about. Yeah, I think shes going to get seriously hurt very soon.**

 **Rons a greedy bastard who should consider himself lucky he still has a hand to steal food with. He'll be back in the hospital in no time at this rate!**

 **Anyway, I'm signing off here because work's been fucking brutal today and I need some sleep. Next time, the Troll and some new recruits! Until then, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Time continued its march along and before I knew it, we were waking up to the sickly smell of baking pumpkins. What, you thought the next thing would be the flying lesson? Not likely, nothing bloody happened. Thats not to say that things had been totally quite. While Hermione and Ron had been limiting themselves to dirty looks and muttered insults (Mostly Ron with the latter), it seemed that Mira's replacement for Slytherin pain in the arse had finally got over his fear of pissing off the two scariest girls in First Year. Unfortunately for him, he instead decided to go after Ravel.

* * *

It was between the end of classes and dinner. Ravel and I were heading back to the common room when I realized that I'd left the essay I'd been working on in the library. Since it was for the first lesson the next day, I couldn't exactly leave it to pick it up tomorrow, so I hurried back, leaving Ravel to head back on her own and catch up later. It didn't take long and within 10 minutes, I was heading back, ready to catch up to Ravel. I caught up with Ravel two floors down from where we had split up, but paused when I caught a flash of irritation through our bond.

The bond between a King and their Peerage is an...interesting one. The maximum potential power of a Piece is determined by how powerful the King themselves are, plus the Pieces own power. The bond also serves to stabilize their power, preventing the practically unlimited power contained within the Evil Piece from going wild. Remove that limiter and the Devil quickly goes insane and is twisted by the power of the Piece, unless they are uncommonly strong willed or just flat out powerful. The bond allows allows the King to find their Pieces and get some idea of their current mood, although usually only when they focus on said Piece. That meant that Ravel must be really annoyed for me to pick up on it.

Curious and not at all worried about my Bishop, I quietly moved to the end of the hall I could feel Ravel in and peaked around the corner. The blond was facing down three other first years who I took a moment to recognize as Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Mira's replacement for idiot of Slytherin and his minions.

"What do you want Nott?" growled Ravel.

Apparently, I'd arrived at the start of the conversation, so I hadn't missed much. I admit, I was curious as to what he could want as well since we hadn't revealed anything about our blood status, but since our names weren't a part of the Wizarding World records, they would assume that we were Muggleborns.

Nott gave what was probably supposed to be a charming smile but looked more like a leer as he eyed my Bishop up and down. I suppressed the urge to disembowel him in favour of listening in.

"I have an offer for you Miss...Phenex, is it?" said Nott, sneering slightly at the mention of the non-Wizarding name.

"Yes, but I highly doubt I'll want what your selling," said Ravel, crossing her arms in impatience.

Nott's face shifted into a scowl for a brief moment, before returning to the leer.

"I'm sure you're aware of this, but as a Muggleborn, your options in our world will be...limited," he said, "However, you have the baring of a good Pureblood wife and are attractive enough. If you like, I could offer my patronage in exchange for a future Concubine contract with me."

My eyebrows shot up at the sheer gaul of that offer. While this wasn't a version of the HP world where Muggleborns really were considered little better than breeding stock by the Purebloods, it was true that they were more likely to end up in dead end jobs than Purebloods and Half-bloods. Not only that, but we were still only 11! While it was true that Magicals matured faster than Mundane's and Devils matured even faster than that, that was still INCREDIBLY young to be even thinking about stuff like that.

Ravel stared at Nott for a moment, before snorting and shaking her head.

"Not a chance," she said and turned to leave.

Nott scowled and grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand, before glaring at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you Mudblood bitch!" he snarled, "I will not be insulted by a baseborn slut lik…"

He was cut off by a hand suddenly grabbing his wrist and squeezing hard enough to make the bones creak. I glared at the fool as I wrenched his hand away from Ravel.

"Keep your hands to yourself fool," I growled, before I shoved him away, "Now get lost before I make you."

I ignored the Slytherin as he stumbled back in favor of turning to a nonplussed looking Ravel.

"I could have handled him," she said.

"I know, but it is kinda my job to protect you," I said.

Ravel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the Servant here," she said.

"True, but you're also my future wife, so it evens out somewhat," I said.

Ravel gave me a brilliant smile. I smiled back, before the smile was wiped off my face as I instinctively threw up a barrier to stop a spell Nott had sent at my back. I turned to the moron, my face carefully blank and not betraying any of the anger I was currently feeling.

"Why are you still here?" I said, "I thought I told you to beat it?"

Nott scowled as he and his goons attempted to loom menacingly. Considering the fact that I had seen Grayfia pissed, it didn't work.

"I will not be threatened by a damn Mudblood!" snarled Nott, "You had no right to butt into our conversation!"

"I had every right!" I snapped straight back, my irritation showing through, "You were just attempting to proposition my Betrothed!"

Notts eyes twitched slightly in surprise, before he sneered.

"What do I care about some Muggle agreement?" he sneered, "She should be proud that a meer Mudblood like her attracted the attention of an upstanding Pureblood like me! Besides, everyone knows that the proper place for a woman is on her back."

I stared at him for a moment, completely aghast at the sheer amount of ignorance in that stance, especially considering that the Wizarding world was actually pretty progressive when it came to women compared with some of its Victorian aged values. Like with Devils, it was skill, power and intelligence that was sought after, not gender.

"Upstanding Pureblood?" scoffed Ravel, "That just means so inbred that I'm surprised you can still procreate. Both the Phenex and Gremory lines are Families with far more history than your's and with far less inbreeding to cause problems."

Incidentally, that was true. While it was true that the Nott family could trace its linage back to Arthur's time, the 52 Pillar's could literally go back to before history was really a thing, shortly after Humanity had been kicked out of Eden. Not only that, but the Gremory family was one of the oldest of the Pillars, our founder being one of the first Humans turned into Devils by the original Lucifer. So yeah, quite a bit older. To bad Nott didn't know that! It might have saved him the beat down he was about to experience.

The soon to be unconscious moron scoffed.

"What do I care about some pathetic Muggle family's history?" he sneered, "Their little more than intelligent animals. You two are there only achievement of note and that's only because you might be of some use as bree…"

He was cut of as a monstrous amount of Magic suddenly settled over the corridor, enough that it was probably felt on the other side of the castle. Ravel swallowed and started backing away as a blood red aura began to leak off my body. It wasn't often I got angry, irritated, all the time, annoyed, most definitely, but angry? The last time I'd been genuinely angry was when Riser had attempted to intimidate me into breaking off my engagement with Ravel so he could get his hands on Rias. The end result had even impressed Sirzechs from the sheer amount of power I'd pumped out. Riser hadn't even been able to react before I gave him a beatdown that put the one I gave him when we were kids to shame. Mainly because I hadn't simply locked him in a bubble until he lost consciousness. Oh no, instead I had proved just how dangerous facing off against someone who controls water is by tearing him apart with water blades, bludgeoned him with powerful waves and even made the liquid in his body turn against him before Grayfia stepped in to stop me from killing him by accident.

Fortunately for Nott, I was still coherent enough to know that making his head explode would cause far more trouble than it was worth. That wouldn't save him from a beatdown though!

"That was a big mistake," I said, my voice deceptively calm, "You really shouldn't have insulted my family."

"Why not?" sneered Nott.

I looked up and met Notts eyes and the Pureblood idiot took a step back when he saw that my eyes were no doubt glowing red in response to my rage and the amount of power surging through me.

"Because now I'm really mad," I said and flung out my hand.

Notts eyes bulged as his hands jumped to his throat, gasping as if trying to find precise on an invisible hand as his feet left the ground. My glare flicked to Crabbe and Goyle as the two, reacting to their bosses sudden levitation, showed remarkable brains for people with such low mental capacity by deducing I was the cause and started lumbering towards me. In response, I lazily snapped my fingers and a large amount of water appeared out of thin air and gathered into a bubble around them, trapping them in place. Notts eyes widened at the sight of the Wandless Magic as I turned my attention back to him.

"So, what do you think of my Family Magic?" I said, "Impressed? Well keep watching, you haven't seen anything yet!"

I flexed my fingers and Nott went flying down the hall, only to abruptly stop before he could collide with the wall at the end and shot straight up instead. I couldn't help but smirk as I sent the fool flying around the hall like a pinball, before I sent him flying out a nearby window. We were on the second floor, but a handily placed manure pile out the back of the Greenhouses was remarkably effective at breaking his fall. A flick of my fingers sent the bubble containing Crabbe and Goyle after him, the prison dissipating as they flew through the window and allowing them to drop after their boss. Annoyance gone, I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders. It had taken a lot of focus to prevent my wings from flaring in response to my anger and now my shoulders were aching.

A pair of soft hands on my back made me open my eyes to meet Ravels worried blue orbs.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "Although, I really don't like losing my temper like that and now my shoulders are killing me…"

Ravel smiled softly.

"Its not like they didn't deserve it," she said, "As for your shoulders, I'll help you with that when we get back to the Dorm."

I nodded and we started heading back to the Hufflepuff common room. We were just about to turn the corner, when a ethereal giggle reached my ears. I spun around, just in time to catch a glimpse of blond hair vanish through a hidden passage. I narrowed my eyes. That hadn't been the first time I'd spotted someone fleeing my gaze or heard that giggle, but I hadn't been able to figure out who it was who was following me. Every time I'd tried to follow the person, I'd come up empty, even when I was sure I'd cornered them. I didn't think whoever it was was hostile, but it was starting to become annoying.

"Laharl? Is something wrong?" asked Ravel.

"No, its nothing," I said, "Come on, lets go."

Ravel nodded and together we left the hall and headed back to our common room.

* * *

That had been a few weeks ago and Nott was still to afraid to even be in the same room as me for long. There were some rumors floating around about what happened, but nothing was accurate or even close.

Anyway, the day went pretty much as normal, including Ron's little blow up about Hermione trying to help him. However, this version of Hermione was way to full of herself to let the idiots insults get to her and was sat at the Gryffindor table as normal, sneering at all the sugary treats on the table and trying to scold the people near her for gorging themselves on sweets, only to be ignored.

The feast was in full swing when suddenly the doors slammed open and a frantic looking Quirrell came stumbling in.

TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

He stopped halfway down the hall, panting for breath as everyone's heads swiveled to look at him.

"Thought you ought to know."

He fell forwards in a dead faint. Naturally, everyone immediately started screaming. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he said once he had our attention, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Everyone started doing as the Headmaster said, although I had to hide a smirk when Ravel started muttering about how stupid it was to send the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's to their common rooms considering they were in the Dungeons. However, that smile was wiped off my face when I felt a powerful pull suddenly latch onto me. I knew that feeling, it was someone trying to summon me! But the only people who had my Circle were…

I spun around, my eyes raking the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crowds. Sure enough, the Greengrass twins were nowhere to be seen and neither was Mira. I cursed and turned back to Ravel.

"We need to go," I hissed.

Ravel looked surprised, but nodded and followed me as I ducked out of line and ran into the nearest abandoned classroom, using my bond with Erza to call her to join me as well. A moment after I entered the room, Erza appeared in a flash of red light.

"Whats wrong?" asked my Queen, "You look worried.

"Daphne, Tori and Mira weren't at the feast," I said shortly as I started etching a Transport circle on the floor, "Not only that, but someones trying to summon me."

"You think they encountered the troll?" asked Erza, her eyes narrowing.

"I think thats a distinct possibility," I said, "As such, we're all going."

Erza and Ravel nodded. Even for Devils, a Troll was a threat. They were big, very strong, nearly immune to most magical attacks and their skin was thick enough to deflect physical attacks as well.

"What about Mordred, should we call her?" asked Ravel.

I paused.

"No, not yet," I said, "I don't want to tip our hand just yet. Call her and tell her to be on standby, but stay put for now."

Ravel nodded and did just that as I finished the Circle.

"Right, time to go," I said.

"Mordred is standing by," said Ravel as she and Erza joined me on the Circle, "She wasn't pleased about staying behind though. I think she wants a proper fight."

I grunted as we vanished through the Circle and reappeared about three floors up where we were met with a rather unexpected sight. We appeared beside Astoria, who was apparently the one who had summoned her. The silver haired girl was unhurt, although she was dirty and had tear marks on her face. The source of said tears was rather obvious as she had Daphne's head in her lap and, while the younger twin was unharmed the older one was a mess. Her right arm and leg were out of line and clearly broken, as was her ribcage and she was bleeding profusely from a head wound and her mouth.

However, Astoria's focus wasn't on us, her sister or even the Troll, but instead what had just pulled the Troll's guts out the gaping hole in its chest. The Troll was dead, killed in a fashion so brutal even Bellatrix would be impressed. Both arms had been ripped off, its club had been shoved down its throat and its torso had been ripped open, allowing its organs to be torn out and shredded.

"W-what the hell?!" gasped Ravel, her eyes wide at the unexpected sight, "Who…"

The Trolls killer slowly turned, blood dripping from her clawed fingers as her burning red eyes on us. It was Mira, but not the Mira we knew. Her long hair was loose from its ponytails and stood up in such a way that it looked like a crown of horns. Her ears were pointed, her eyes had narrowed and were glowing with a demonic red light while her teeth had morphed into deadly looking fangs, clearly visible thanks to her feral snarl and standing out white against her dark lips. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales and she was sporting a large, dragon-like tail. Her outfit had changed into a dark red one piece suit that revealed large tracts of her stomach and breasts and had a spiky collar that framed her face and a pink tie that looked rather odd against the revealing outfit and her feral look. Her legs were encased in a pair of red and yellow thigh high, high heeled boots that were apparently very sharp considering I could see some stab marks in the Trolls corpse.

"W-what happened to her?" whispered Erza.

"I-its her Sacred Gear," said Astoria, apparently answering out of instinct than actual acknowledgment we were here, "D-daphne got hurt defending me when the Troll attacked us. Mira tried to stop it as well, but it knocked her aside too. I-I think she desperately wanted to stop it from hurting us any more and her Sacred Gear fully activated. Now shes out of control!"

As if to confirm that statement, Mira let out a demonic howl and sprouted a pair of demonic wings which she used to launch herself at us, her claws sparking with dark purple lightning. I darted forwards and threw up a barrier that the now Demonic Mira slammed into with the force of a semi-truck. I gritted my teeth. This was not going to be an easy fight. I was proven right when my barrier cracked.

"Aw shit," I muttered, right before my shield shattered, sending me flying back and allowing Mira to continue unimpeded…

Right before a red booted foot slammed into her face, sending her flying back down the hall.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled Mordred as she landed lightly.

My eye twitched as I got to my feet.

"I thought I told you to stay put until I called for you?" I said.

"Sorry boss, but I don't follow orders when my boss is being a daft cunt," she said with a smirk.

I snorted.

"Fine, but thats the only time you get to call me any kind of cunt," I said, if only to complete the quote, "Ehh whatever, I think we'll need you anyway."

I got to my feet and summoned my magic, red light and glowing water surging around me in response.

"Alright ladies, lets get started," I said as Mira let out another howl of anger, "Take her down, but don't kill her."

"You got it boss!" said Mordred, taking a stance as her sword began to glow faintly.

"Understood," said Erza as she summoned her Black Wing Armour.

Ravel just nodded as she stepped up beside me and summoned her own Magic. For a moment, the hall was still, before Mira, Mordred and Erza pushed off as one and began the fight.

 **Ohhh, I feel so evil doing this! Unfortunately, this chapter is getting too long and I really want to post it tonight...eh, the odd cliffhanger never hurt anyone…*ducks multiple thrown weapons and flees the torch and pitchfork wielding mob*.**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked Laharl's little blow up at Nott. I admit, his character kinda got away from me, but it makes him into even more of an unlikeable fuckhead, so its fine. He probably is just repeating his Fathers views, but that doesn't change the fact hes a Death Eater in the making. He'll be back before long. Incidentally, for Laharl's trick with the telekinesis, I was thinking of that scene from Freddy vs Jason where Freddy plays pinball with Jason.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who Laharl's mysterious stalker is...we'll be finding out pretty soon so don't worry about that.**

 **Well, thats different! Hermione's not the Troll's victim! That does mean she won't be getting a wake up call quite yet. Thats for later. Much later.**

 **Considering who I based the Twins on, that is entirely within character for Daphne to do. Don't worry, as badly hurt as she is, she'll be up and about in no time...well, so long as the Peerage can take down Mira. Speaking of which, I think this goes without saying, but her new form is the Satan Soul. This should be an interesting fight!**

 **Little quote from Hellsing Abridged there because why not?**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, the first proper fight of the story! Should be fun to write, right? Anyway, don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Devil at Hogwarts

Getting reborn as a Devil was unexpected, but I'm certainly not gonna complain! Between being practically immortal, a noble and having the Devil as a cousin, I wasn't even going to complain about being reincarnated into the DXD world. I will however complain about the fact I'm attending school in a place run by a MOB and dealing with kids even more stuck up than Riser. Fun...

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

BOOM!

The three girls collided with enough force to shake the floor in a flurry of blades and claws that sent sparks and a horrible screeching sound bouncing around the corridor. I admit, I was rather taken aback by the sheer speed and power Mira was displaying at being able to take both Mordred and Erza without a weapon. Despite her current berserk state, her incredible skill in hand to hand combat was obvious and the fact her claws were every bit as strong and sharp as swords only gave her even more of an advantage.

Suddenly, Mordred vanished and reappeared behind Mira, her sword already in motion for a backstab. Unfortunately, the Knight had forgotten to take into account Mira's tail and was smacked away and through a wall. I scowled as Erza upped her attacks, keeping Mira's attention on her rather than letting the currently Berserk girl go after Mordred until she could recover. However, as she was trying to avoid killing Mira, Erza was at an advantage, not helped in the least by the animalistic strength and unpredictability of said state, so without Mordred's help, even my Queen was struggling to hold back the blond. It wouldn't be long before Erza made a mistake and Mira would seriously hurt her.

"Not happening," I said as the water around me rippled and surged into life, "Feeding Frenzy!"

The water around me glowed brighter and morphed into the shape of a number of large sharks and surged forwards, swimming through the air had high speed to attack Mira, attempting to tear at her with razor sharp teeth formed from highly pressurized water. Well, that is until Mira let out a terrifying howl that released a pulse of force so strong it blasted my constructs to pieces and forced Erza back. My Queen scowled in annoyance.

"Damn shes strong," she muttered.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Mordred as she reappeared next to Erza, a big grin on her face, despite the massive bruise on her face.

Erza shot the Knight a glare, but before she could respond, Mira let out a roar and raised her hands. An orb of purple energy began to charge between her claws, throwing out bolts of purple energy that carved deep furrows into the walls and floor where they hit.

"That...can't be good," said Ravel.

"Erza?" I said calmly.

My Queen nodded and stepped forwards as her armour glowed and shifted into the Adamantine armour. She slammed her two shields together, forming the nigh impregnable barrier, just as Mira fired her attack. The energy blast slammed into Erza's shield and splashed out, vaporizing a ring in the walls, floors and ceiling.

"Well, that wasn't very friendly," I said, "Alright, I think its time to end this."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Mordred.

"You've never seen the true power of the Gremory family, have you?" I asked as I stepped forwards.

"Um, isn't it just massive power and control?" asked Mordred.

"No, its not," I said, "Thats what's generally believed, but in truth, our power is kept hidden due to its power and how dangerous it can be."

"Invasion, the ability to manipulate memories and the spirit," said Ravel.

"Yep, so keep an eye on my body while I'm gone," I said as I snapped my fingers.

There was a flash of light as my Circle appeared and released a beam of light that hit Mira in the chest. She froze as my body went limp.

* * *

I blinked as I found myself in a dark place stood on an area of ground lit up by what appeared to be a spotlight.

"Hmm, this can't be good," I said as I looked around at the pitch black area.

I didn't have much experience actively using Invasion, but after discovering that I did actually possess the ability, my Father had dug out numerous books on the ability for me to read. See, unlike the Power of Destruction, the Phenex powers over fire and their Immortality and even the Sitri's power over water, Invasion had gone dormant, resulting in it only popping up every few generations. Naturally, because my power dealt with the mind, the books weren't entirely helpful as everyone would perceive the use of a mind differently, but most of them agreed that a dark mind basically indicated that the conscious mind was down. That basically meant that Mira was currently running on instinct.

I looked around again and started walking, the 'spotlight' following me. As I walked, I began to encounter small shards of what looked like broken glass floating in the darkness. I quickly deduced that they were actually fragments of Mira's memories, probably the ones her mind didn't need and so threw out rather than transferred into long term memory. You know, things like the faces of the people you walk past in the street and what have you. I ignored the memory fragments in favour of continuing on. I had to find Mira's consciousness soon or someone would get seriously hurt or even killed.

* * *

Eventually, after an undetermined amount of time wondering through the darkness, my sensitive ears caught the sound of quiet sobbing. I immediately started heading in the direction the sounds were coming from and it didn't take long to find another patch of light in the darkness. Kneeling in the middle of the circle of light with her head in her hands was a small girl I recognised as Mira from her hair colour. She looked about six, with her hair loose and ragged and she was wearing tattered looking robes. This was Mira's true self, who she was behind her rude and caustic demeanour, a battered and damaged little girl who had long cut herself off from everyone due to the horrible treatment at the hands of her own family. Oh sure, the Greengrasses had helped, but they had come a tad too late and the damage had been done. I highly doubt even Yelena knew the extent of the mental damage that had been done.

It made my Gremory blood boil at the thought of anyone treating their family poorly enough to leave them like this and made me even more determined to add her to my Peerage, both to get my hands on her power and to help her heal. But first, I had to pull her out of this darkness.

I moved forwards, my ring of light joining with Mira's as I approached, and knelt down next to the child-like projection. She didn't even notice I was there until I touched her shoulder. She jumped at my touch and spun around, eyes wide as she scrabbled back, fear clear in her expression. Seeing that look on the normally confident girl's face broke my heart.

"Hey, don't be scared," I said softly, "Its just me."

"L-laharl?" she stuttered, "How...how are you here?"

"Lets just say I'm gifted when it comes to psychology," I said, "Are you alright?"

Mira sniffed and looked away.

"They were right," she said in a small voice, "They were all right…"

"Who was?" I asked softly.

"My family...their friends, even Weasley and Granger," said Mira, "They were right. I am a demon."

I sighed and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"Mira, your not a Demon…" I said, but was cut off when Mira spun around, a familiar look of anger on her face.

"Look at me!" she snarled as she momentarily flickered into the form her body was currently in before switching back to her child-like form, "How can you see that and not think I'm a Demon?!"

I sighed again.

"I guess you may have a point there," I said, "But being a Demon doesn't mean you're automatically evil."

Mira scoffed.

"And how would you know that?" she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you have no idea of how large the Supernatural World is, do you?" I said, "That honestly doesn't surprise me considering who your Parents are, but I would have thought Yelena would have filled you in."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Mira.

"I mean that this world is far larger than this tiny speck the Purebloods believe to be the greatest nation in the world," I said, "The Magical World is in fact at the bottom of the food chain, with its only claim to fame being the sheer arrogance held by those that live within it."

I looked up and Mira and was surprised to see a look of childlike wonder on her face.

"A whole world of wonder…" she whispered, "I...I wanna see it!"

I stared at her, a little taken aback at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Mira blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, the Wizarding World doesn't really have anything for me," she said, "My Family and their allies fear and hate me due to...what I am and the rest of the Wizarding World view me with suspicion at best and hatred at worst due to my family. I could try to escape into the Muggle World, but I'm not stupid enough to believe I could survive there without help, at least at first which I wouldn't be able to get due to my family's reputation. Even outside the UK, the Malfoy's are not viewed in a particularly positive light, so I can't just leave the country…"

She looked up and met my eyes, her own blue orbs once more sparkling with eagerness.

"But with an entirely new world, I might be able to start again! I-I can meet people who might accept me and let me build my own legacy, without it being tainted by my family name!"

I stared at her for a moment, before I burst out laughing.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?!" she demanded.

"S-sorry, I'm not laughing at you," I said, shaking my head, "Its just...I think I can help you get your wish."

Mira's eyes widened.

"R-really?" she gasped.

I smiled and nodded.

"I can," I said, "But first, shall we return to the real world?"

Mira's smile faltered.

"But...I don't know the way," she said.

"Don't worry, I can lead us out," I said, "Come on, take my hand."

Mira reached out to take my proffered limb, but hesitated as a look of worry crossed her face.

"Don't worry," I said, picking up on the source of her worries with little problem, "Astoria and Daphne won't turn their backs on you."

"But Daphne…" started Mira.

"She'll be fine," I said, "I promise."

Mira hesitated for a moment longer, before she took my hand.

* * *

There was a flash of red light and my eyes snapped open to see a pair of worried blue eyes looking down at me. I smiled.

"Miss me?" I asked.

Ravel smiled and shook her head.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was find Mira's consciousness and bring it back."

I sat up and looked around. Mira was still where she'd been stood when I'd started my mind assault, only now she was back in her Human form and apparently unconscious as she had collapsed into a heap on the floor. Erza was checking on the blond while Mordred stood nearby with her sword resting on her shoulder. The Greengrass twins were still where we'd left them, only now Astoria was hunched over her sister, tears flowing freely. I glanced at Ravel, who shook her head.

"Her injuries were too great," she said, "There was nothing I could do and we don't have any Tears on hand. I could have gone to get some, but it wouldn't have made any difference."

I nodded and got to my feet. As harsh as it was, this could actually be a good thing for me. I hadn't wanted Daphne to die of course, but I wasn't above taking advantage of the situation. I walked over to the sisters and knelt, putting a comforting hand on Astoria's shoulder. The younger twin looked up.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner," I said softly.

Astoria shook her head.

"I-I don't think it would have mattered," she sniffed, "She was hurt before I summoned you…"

She looked back down at her sisters body as tears appeared in her eyes again.

"I just wish I could have been stronger…" she whispered.

I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out a Rook piece.

"Tori, do you know what this is?" I asked.

Astoria looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the faintly glowing Piece.

"Is that…"

I smiled.

"You don't honestly think I'd let a friend go that easily, do you?" I asked, "Just...don't tell your Mother."

Astoria giggled weakly at the admittedly poor joke, before looking down at her sister again. After a moment, her shoulders squared and she looked up at me with determination in her eyes.

"Do it," she said, "And...I want to become a Devil too. I won't leave my sister alone."

I shoved down the urge to grin maniacally. I would NOT make this tragedy just an opportunity to add to my Peerage damn it! I summoned my free Bishop Piece to my hand and held it out to Astoria.

"In that case, welcome to the family," I said, "Now, lets begin."

I stood and gently pulled Daphne's body out of Astoria's arms, Ravel coming over to guide her (soon to be) fellow Bishop out of the way as I rested the Rook on Daphne's chest and took a deep breath.

A magic circle appeared around Daphne and I and I spread my arms as I felt my magic surge.

" **I, Laharl Gremory, hereby decree that Daphne Greengrass shall have her Soul returned to walk the Earth once more as a Devil in service to me,"** I said, my voice echoing faintly from the massive amount of power the command held.

There was a loud crack as the magic of the ritual went to work fixing Daphne's body, her bones snapping back into place and healing rapidly. I felt my power reach out through the barely understood barrier into the afterlife where it snagged Daphne's Soul and pulled it back through.

" **Now, awaken and embrace your new life as my Rook!"** I finished.

There was a sound not unlike a clap of thunder as the circle beneath us vanished and the Evil Piece resting on Daphne's chest slowly sank into her body. A moment later, the girl took a deep breath as if waking from a deep sleep and opened her eyes.

"Wha...what happened?" she muttered.

"DAPHNE!"

"Huh...OOF!"

The new Rook was promptly knocked flat as a sobbing Astoria shrugged off Ravel's hands and threw herself at her sister, once again crying her eyes out.

"Wha...Astoria?" said the confused girl, "Why are you crying? Whats going on?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere," I said as I sensed a group of presences quickly approaching the corridor, "I really don't want to be caught here."

"Would it really be that bad?" asked Mordred.

"Considering we don't want to tip our hand yet, that would be a yes," I said, "Erza, can you take Mira to the hospital wing?"

Erza nodded.

"What should I tell the Nurse?" she asked.

I quickly scanned the unconscious girl and noticed a slight gash in her head where she'd apparently hit it.

"Tell her she slipped and fell on the stairs," I said, "When your done, meet us on the Seventh Floor by that tapestry with the trolls doing Ballet."

Erza nodded again and scooped up her friend/rival before vanishing through a secret passage as I summoned a circle under us and we vanished in a flash of light, right before Dumbledore and his companions rounded the corner.

* * *

We reappeared before a blank stretch of wall near a familiar tapestry of trolls in tutu's. I'd been planning to claim the RoR as a base for a while and this was the perfect time. Besides, this was looking to be a long conversation and the Room would give us all the privacy we needed.

"Why are we here?" asked Mordred.

"Wait a moment and all will be explained," I said as I walked back and forth before the wall.

A moment later, a door marked with the Gremory crest appeared, much to the surprise of everyone but me, and I led the way inside. The Room was exactly how I imagined it, a near identical copy of my Fathers study, with the addition of two sofa's and a coffee table to provide plenty of seating for my Peerage. The only unexpected addition being a painting of four people above the mantlepiece, three of which I didn't recognize, but one was Helga Hufflepuff, which likely meant that the others were the other founders. I'd take a look at it later, but right now I had other things to worry about.

"What is this place?" asked Astoria.

"This is the Room of Requirement," I said, "Also known as the Come and Go Room. It can become whatever the user desires and provide nearly anything they need."

"And you asked for your Dads study?" asked Mordred.

"Well, I asked for somewhere private we could talk," I said as I moved across the room and lent against the desk, "Sit."

The girls did as they were told.

"Alright, now will someone tell me what happened?" said Daphne.

"What happened is that you picked a fight you couldn't win and got your arse killed," said Mordred with her typical bluntness.

I rolled my eyes as Daphne stared at Mordred in utter shock.

"While I wouldn't put it that bluntly, shes not wrong," I said, "The injuries the Troll dealt you were too severe and you died."

"B-but…" started Daphne, "I-I'm still alive….aren't I?"

"You are," I said, "I brought you back."

Daphne's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"W-wait, you mean I'm…"

She was cut off as a pair of Devil wings shot out of her back, making her jump.

"Yep, I reincarnated you as my Rook," I said, "Oh, and Astoria basically demanded that I take her in too, so shes now my Bishop."

Daphne turned to her Sister, who blushed and nodded as her own wings appeared. Daphne groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Mums gonna kill us," she groaned.

"I think she'd prefer us a Devil and alive than Human and dead," said Astoria, "Although…"

She shivered.

"Yeah, actually, I think we're dead," she said, "But not as dead as Laharl…"

I gulped at the idea of Yelena coming after me for making her daughters my Servants, before I shook my head and got my mind back on track.

"Right, well, I suppose I should introduce everyone," I said, "Mordred, these are Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, ladies, this is Mordred Pendragon, my Knight."

"Yo," said Mordred, waving lazily.

"Pendragon?" asked Daphne, looking intrigued.

Mordred scowled.

"In name only," she said, "My Father disowned me."

Daphne looked embarrassed at that.

"Sorry," she said.

"Eh, no biggy," said Mordred, waving it off.

At that moment, the door opened and Erza entered, pausing at the familiar looking room.

"Wha…" she started.

I gave another quick explanation as to the nature of the room and Erza took her seat.

"We'll be using this place as a base from now on," I said, "We can also use it for training purposes due to its abilities. For now though, we should head back to our Common Rooms before we're missed."

"Um, before we go, there's something I've been wondering," said Astoria.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, well, I was just wondering why it took the teachers so long to arrive," said the girl.

"They thought the Troll was in the Dungeons," said Erza.

Mordred snorted.

"They must have been deaf or stupid not to have heard the racket we were making, even if they were down in the basement," she said.

I was about to speak up, but paused when I realized that Mordred was right. Even if they had been down in the Dungeons, it shouldn't have taken them long to realize it wasn't down there and we were making enough noise that they couldn't have missed it. So why hadn't anyone shown up to investigate the noise at least?

"Tori's right," said Daphne, "Someone should have shown up to investigate the noise, especially with the castle on high alert from a Troll being in the building."

"That would have been my doing," said a childish voice...from right next to my ear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected voice and spun around to see a blond girl sitting on the desk with a wide grin on her face. She looked around 13, with long, wavy blond hair, large green eyes, fair skin and a petite build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a blue diamond pattern outlined in hot pink and a red ribbon around her neck. Her ears were hidden under what looked like a pair of wings and she was barefoot.

My Peerage reacted at the girl's sudden appearance and immediately shot into ready stances.

"Its nice to finally meet you face to face Laharl Gremory," said the girl, completely ignoring the large number of weapons and dangerous magic's currently being aimed in her direction.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage," I said coolly, "You know who I am, but I don't know you."

"Oh, sorry," said the girl, "I guess I should introduce myself."

She hopped off the desk and bowed politely.

"My name is Mavis and I am the spirit of Hogwarts," she said, "I'm also the one who kept Fumbles and his minions away from your little tussle."

My eye twitched. Truthfully, I could possibly have predicted what her name was based on her appearance, but that didn't mean it wasn't headache inducing!

"Wait, Spirit of Hogwarts?" asked Mordred, "What does that mean?"

"Basically, I'm the result of countless generations of Magical children coming through this place, combined with the extremely powerful Wards, the remaining essence of the Founder's powers and the seven crossing Ley Lines under the school," said Mavis, "I'm the Genus Loci of Hogwarts."

"Thats fascinating, but what do you want with Laharl?" asked Erza, not loosening up her stance.

"Thats easy," said Mavis, "I'm sick and tired of being stuck here with nothing to do but watch kids go through lessons and the school my Parents created slide further and further into mediocrity! I wanna be free! I wanna see the world, make some real friends, get into some fights!"

"And how can I help with that?" I asked, indicating to my Peerage to relax.

It was apparent that Mavis wasn't our enemy.

"By making me a Devil of course!" said Mavis as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 **And done. Sorry, but once again, too long and I wanna post it. Still, at least we got a fun fight this time!**

 **So, what did you think? Don't worry, Mira's not as OP as it might appear, she just got a power boost thanks to her emotions sending her Sacred Gear into overdrive.**

 **I admit, Laharl being able to use Invasion was done on a whim after a reviewer brought up the fact that he should have a power of his own as a member of the Gremory family. Since the Gremory in Demonology possesses the ability to tell secrets and gain the love of many women, I thought the power of the Sin of Lust was rather appropriate. It won't become his go-to weapon though, instead acting as a supplement. Oh, and Serzechs and Rias don't have it. Oh, and just to be clear, thats the ONLY ability from SDS that will be making an appearance. No Demonic shadow powers, no Full Counter, nothing...I hope.**

 **If you're wondering why Mira was so OOC its because Laharl was talking to her without her crude outer shell. Since they were in her own mind, she didn't feel the need to hide behind it, so her long suppressed child self came out a little.**

 **Yeah, I axed off Daphne and brought her straight back. So what? Anyway, his Peerage is on the rise and I have a few ideas as to how hes gonna get the next lot, so that should be fun. Speaking off, heres the updated Peerage:**

 **Queen: Erza Potter (Void Armoury and Sword Birth)**

 **Knight: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Knight: **********

 **Rook: Daphne Greengrass (Twice Critical)**

 **Rook: Luna Lovegood**

 **Bishop: Ravel Phenex**

 **Bishop: Astoria Greengrass**

 **Pawn: Mirajane Malfoy (Demon Form) (x2 Pieces, Mutation)**

 **********(x1)**

 **Neville Longbottom (x1)**

 **Mavis Hogwarts (x4)**

 **I removed the one based on Saber Sakura because I realized I really had no reason to add her and she'd just be a distraction. So, Mira gets another Pawn when she joins.**

 **Hehehe, and now we welcome the Spirit of Hogwarts, Mavis! I actually toyed with the idea of turning Luna into Mavis for a while, but I eventually scrapped it in favour of this. Fun!**

 **Anyway, I gotta get up tomorrow and its late, so I'd better sign off and go to bed. Until next time, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
